


The Lawyers - version française

by L_Ies_Ile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avocats, Ben call Rey kitten, Ben est légèrement un dom mais très légèrement, Ben is an asshole sometimes, Divorce lawyers, Even for Poe and Finn, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fin heureuse c'est promis, HEA, HEA even for Poe and Finn, Happy Ending, Lawyers, Multi, Rey and Ben are lawyers, Rey et Ben se détestent au début, Reylo - Freeform, Rival to Lovers, SMUT IS HERE, Sharing a Bed, Smut, crise de panique, drama familial, ennemies to lovers, harcèlement au travail, mais pas trop sinon ça serait pas drôle, mauvais usage de médicament, mention d'abus passés (Rey), mention d'agressions passées sur mineur, mention de parents négligents, même entre Finn et Poe, poe is a mess, problème avec la nourriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: Version française de ma fanfiction. Adaptation reylo du film "Laws of Attraction".Rey Johnson et Kylo Ren sont les meilleurs avocats de divorce de New York, ils se battent dans des procès depuis des années. Ils sont comme le jour et la nuit : elle suit les règles, lui part du principe que tous les coups sont permis pour gagner.Un jour ils se retrouvent encore une fois dans des camps opposés pour le divorce du célèbre chanteur Poe Dameron et de son mari Finn.Ils partent pour le travail en Irlande et après une nuit particulièrement arrosée ils se réveillent dans le même lit et mariés !De retour à New York ils vont devoir apprendre à gérer cette situation : mariés en privé mais ennemis au travail.Et si la meilleure manière de rencontrer le grand amour était de se marier d'abord ?
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 53
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Je me suis décidée à mettre les versions initiales de mes fictions ici ! Normalement la version française était seulement sur wattpad mais je vais faire les deux. Donc vous pouvez trouver les deux versions de mes histoires aussi ici que sur [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/reylovers)
> 
> J'alterne les updates entre cette histoire et ma [post TROS fix-it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976039/chapters/52440091). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me donner des conseils !

****

**Présentation des personnages**

Ne lisez pas si vous voulez avoir la surprise !

Rey Johnson. Avocate. Diplômée de Yale. Travaille au cabinet Dune, Calrissian & Djarin. Fille adoptive de la grande actrice Maz Kanata.

Kylo Ren. Avocat, diplôme de Harvard. Membre sénior du cabinet Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt. Fils de Leia Organa et Han Solo.

Leia Organa. Fille du célèbre milliardaire Anakin Skywalker qui a fait fortune dans l'industrie aéronautique et militaire. Sénatrice. Mariée à Han Solo.

Han Solo. Jet-setteur. Devenu célèbre après avoir participé à un jeu télévisé de survie où les candidats étaient lâchés dans la jungle et devaient survivre. A la fin le vainqueur recevait une statuette dorée.

Luke Skywalker. Frère jumeau de Leia. Ancien grand avocat. Est à la retraite et s'est retiré dans son manoir des Hamptons.

Lando Calrissian. Grand ami de la famille Skywalker-Solo-Organa. A fondé son propre cabinet. Depuis peu à la retraite.

**Cabinet Dune, Calrissian & Djarin** : Jannah a du travaillé plus dur que les autres pour en arriver là où elle était et pour prouver sa valeur et qu'elle n'était pas là grâce à son père Lando. Elle a repris son cabinet après sa retraite.

Din Djarin. S'est rendu célèbre en combattant pour la cause des personnes discriminées incluant la communauté LGBT+. Lando a été son mentor. 

Cara Dune. Est la plus jeune femme à avoir eu son nom au sommet d'un cabinet d'avocats. EDIT : j'ai commencé cette histoire AVANT que l'actrice ne se révèle être une déplaisante personne. Je laisse son personnage dans l'histoire mais je ne cautionne en rien les agissements de l'actrice. Le personnage de Cara est tel que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit.

Ensemble ils perpétuent l'héritage de Lando : intégrité.

**Cabinet Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt **; Travaillent pour les grands groupes, les magnats, les grands financiers. Généralement les coupables riches ont tendance à se tourner vers eux.

Les amies de Rey : Rose Tico et sa femme Kaydel Ko Connix. Rose est la célèbre auteure de la saga "Le sang des étoiles" et Kaydel est une instagrameuse/bloggeuse/youtubeuse célèbre.

L'ami de Ben : Armitage Hux. Plus un collègue qu'un ami en fait.

Poe Dameron : Très célèbre chanteur. Ancien ami d'enfance de Ben. A épousé Finn, un grand couturier.


	2. There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lisait les mots écrits dessus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais elle se reprit immédiatement et sourit de manière crispée à sa cliente.  
> Sur la note était écrit :
> 
> Ait appris par la secrétaire de Mayfeld qu'il a été remplacé aujourd'hui par un nouvel avocat, un certain Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre fait référence à la super chanson d'Alicia Keys "New York"

"Franchement Rey chérie je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ tu ne fais pas plus d'effort pour que les hommes s'intéressent à toi."

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'intéresse à moi !" rétorqua Rey sans lever les yeux de son smartphone.

"Tu sais j'ai lu quelque part que la majorité des femmes qui disent ne pas avoir le temps pour une relation se sentent en fait très seules." appuya Maz en lui jetant un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil D&G.

Rey contesta exaspérée :" Et _moi_ ce que je _sais_ c'est que ce genre de discours est juste le reflet de notre société patriarcale pour qui une femme célibataire est toujours une aberration même en 2020 !

"Et c'est mauvais pour la peau..." continua Maz sans écouter Rey

"Quoi ?!"

"Ma peau est plus belle quand j'ai une aventure" sourit mutinement Maz

"Tu as _toujours_ des aventures ! ". En son for intérieur Rey pensait que ce n'était pas tant les aventures qui faisait une belle peau à Maz que les innombrables opérations de chirurgie esthétique qu'elle avait eues. En moyenne elle s'en faisait au moins une fois par an. Mais Rey se retint de faire ses remarques tout haut, elle n'en entendrait jamais la fin sinon.

"Et mon teint est superbe CQFD" conclut Maz. "Toi par contre..."

"STOP ! On arrête là !" éclata Rey

Maz agrandit un peu les yeux derrière ses lunettes devant son caractère et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du taxi : "Comme tu veux..."

Rey soupira en éteignant son portable et tendit la main en geste d'apaisement : Maz était ce qu'elle avait qui s'apparentait le plus à une mère et elle ne voulait pas la blesser.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas être cassante" s'excusa-t-elle.

Maz sourit, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas pris ombrage. Rey s'efforça de relancer la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant :

"Comment il s'appelle au fait ?"

"Chewie !! J'ai hâte que tu le rencontres ! Tu vas l'A-D-O-R-E-R ! "

Maz était complètement dingue de son nouveau chéri, un basketteur très prometteur. Plus elle vieillissait, plus ils étaient jeunes, majeurs bien sûrs mais Maz avait quand même l'âge d'être leurs mères. Ses frasques alimentaient la presse à scandale.

"Tu devrais voir ses épaules ! Et ses abdominaux ! C'est à damner un saint ! Et il sait faire des choses avec sa langue que--"

"Non c'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée !!!!" la stoppa Rey en levant les mains, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage et surtout ne voulant pas avoir certaines images dans sa tête...

"Ne fais pas ton effarouchée" rit Maz. " Oh on est arrivées il me semble "

Rey jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du taxi et vérifia l'adresse dans son calepin. C'était bien là.

"C'est un hôtel particulier de 1887 qui fait 1200 mètres carrés environ sans inclure la piscine extérieure et le jardin" débitait le jeune agent immobilier tiré à quatre épingles. Il les faisait passer de pièces en pièces récitant parfaitement sa leçon.

"Il serait parfait pour une actrice telle que vous ! Je vous imagine déjà en maitresse de maison accomplie donnant de superbes réceptions". Il souriait d'un parfait sourire artificiel, flattant bassement Maz qui lui répondait par des petits sourires en minaudant, faisant jouer ses épaules, attirant le regard sur le _profond_ décolleté de sa combinaison.

Rey feignait de ne pas le remarquer mais quand Maz glissa son bras sous celui du jeune homme elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Rey qui se tenait à l'écart ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir en pianotant sur son smartphone avec une moue boudeuse.

Maz fit un geste de la main : "C'est mon amie, elle ne fait que regarder. Poursuivons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Ils passèrent dans une somptueuse salle à manger avec stucs au plafond, cheminée monumentale, lustres en cristal, table vernie et fauteuils capitonnés.

"Cette vue de la salle à manger est paru dans le dernier shooting de Vogue! Admirez la cheminée sculptée à la main ! Parfaite pour des diners en famille !"

"Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici et là ?" demanda Rey qui semblait sortir de sa rêverie. Elle désignait des emplacements carrés de tailles variables qui paraissaient plus clair sur le mur.

"Un Picasso et un Monet si je me souviens bien ! Monsieur Pryde a une impressionnante collection d'art mais elle n'est pas comprise dans la vente. Si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Ils passèrent de pièces en pièces toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Le clou du spectacle étant la piscine en sous-sol taillée dans du marbre.

Maz ne put retenir une exclamation.

"N'est-ce pas ? plastronna l'agent. "Monsieur Pryde a gagné 60 millions avec son dernier brevet."

"6O millions ?! Tant que ça ?! Mon dieu" laissa échapper Rey.

Le petit jeu touchait à sa fin, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

"Franchement Maz, je ne pense pas que cette maison soit faites pour toi" commença à s'impatienter Rey.

L'agent se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

"Je trouve ça... _petit_ !" laissa-t-elle tomber dédaigneusement.

"Je trouve ça petit !" répéta Maz en riant en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire et puis j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin."

Elles étaient attablées au restaurant Bagatelle, une adresse servant une cuisine française raffinée et qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de l'hôtel qu'elles venaient de visiter.

Rey sortit de son sac à main le magazine Vogue qu'elle avait acheté dans la première librairie qu'elle avait aperçu sur leur trajet.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement et finit par trouver les pages qui l'intéressaient : un reportage photo de la nouvelle collection du dernier designer à la mode. Ne prêtant aucune intention aux mannequins elle se concentra sur le mobilier.

"Alors le Picasso et le Monet de la salle à manger ne sont plus là ainsi que le grand buffet Louis XVI..." enregistra-t-elle dans son smartphone.

Maz l'écoutait seulement d'une oreille, dégustant élégamment sa salade, faisant des petits sourires à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une tête connue avec des " _Ma chérie_ ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Il faut que vous veniez me rendre visite cet hiver dans les Hamptons..."

"Le Vigée Le Brun de la bibliothèque a été remplacé par des photographies sans valeurs de Crète. Le Berthe Morisot a été remplacé par un poster du dernier film de Clint Eastwood et si les horreurs de l'entrée sont bien des Mirot alors c'est moi qui le suis !"

Maz gloussa en tapotant sa bouche avec sa serviette. Rey reposa le magazine en soupirant de contentement. Son excitation était palpable.

"L'arnaque de Mr Pryde va être révélée aujourd'hui au grand jour et je vais lui soutirer plusieurs _dizaines_ de millions de dollars"

"Pour quelqu'un d'autre." lui fit remarquer Maz qui ne voyait pas comment on pouvait trouver ça excitant. "Où est le plaisir là-dedans Rey ?"

"La victoire" répondit-elle avec conviction.

Maz secoua la tête en réajustant sa serviette : "Tu diras ce que tu veux Rey mais selon moi ce n'est qu'un moyen de repousser ta frustration dans ta vie affective."

"Maman !"

"Chh Rey ! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'éviter ce mot quand nous sommes public !" siffla Maz en jetant autour d'elle des regards furtifs pour voir si quelqu'un était à portée d'oreilles.

Rey roula des yeux. Maz voulait que le grand public la voie éternellement jeune et le fait d'être appelée "maman" lui rappelait son âge. Rey gloussa intérieurement, en moins de 2 secondes n'importe qui pouvait chercher son âge sur internet.

"Désolée Maz." Elle atteint sa main de l'autre côté de la table et la serra : "Merci pour ton aide ! Ce pauvre agent ne s'est douté de rien, j'ai pu fouiner autant que je le voulais ! "

"A ton service ma chère ! Surtout si c'est pour distraire des hommes mignons."

Rey se fit déposer dans le quartier financier de Manhattan où était le cabinet d'avocats pour lequel elle travaillait. Elle embrassa Maz sur la joue, promettant qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard après son audience et fila s'acheter un café au Starbucks du coin. D'ordinaire elle prenait toujours un thé à emporter dans sa thermos mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'un bon café afin d'être au top pour botter les fesses de la partie adverse. Un délicieux _latte vanillé à la main e_ lle se joignit ensuite le flot d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires élégamment vêtus qui retournaient à leur travail après la pause de midi.

Le soleil se reverrait sur les vitres et les armatures des grattes ciels, la journée s'annonçait définitivement bien.

Elle pénétra dans un des grattes ciels, saluant les agents de sécurité et se dépêcha d'atteindre les ascenseurs avant que le flot d'employés arrive vacillant à peine sur ses talons hauts Louboutin.

Alors que la porte allait se refermait une main stoppa l'un des battants. Din Djarin, l'un des trois propriétaires du cabinet se hâta de la rejoindre.

"Ouf j'ai failli me faire coincer ! Comment ça va Rey ?"

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Din avait 45 ans. C'était lui qui avait engagé Rey à sa sortie de Yale après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre dans un concours d'éloquence organisé pour les étudiants en droit de Yale et d'Harvard. A l'époque Rey n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand à la fin de la finale qu'elle avait perdu il était venu se présenter et la féliciter pour son parcours. Chagrinée par se défaite, elle avait été grandement surprise quand il lui avait tendu sa carte en lui demandant de l'appeler quand elle aurait fini ses études.

Elle n'y avait pas trop repensé jusqu'à son diplôme, se disant qu'il avait probablement agi par pitié. Din Djarin était un excellent avocat, réputé, le bras droit de Lando Calrissian lui-même un membre éminent du barreau new-yorkais. Etre avocate pour ce cabinet était l'emploi de rêve que Rey avait eu pendant ses études. Elle connaissait la biographie de leurs membres, les moindres détails de leurs procès gagnés et perdus... Mais Rey se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le talent nécessaire pour y être engagée. C'est donc quasiment sûre que leur entretien ne déboucherait sur rien qu'elle avait appelée Din après sa remise de diplômes. A sa grande surprise il se rappelait parfaitement d'elle et s'était montré on ne peut plus cordial et rassurant.

Elle avait appelé un vendredi de juin. Le samedi matin elle recevait un mail officiel à entête du cabinet Dune, Calrissian & Djarin avec en pièce jointe un contrat de travail.Le lundi suivant elle commençait son travail à l'essai parmi d'autres jeunes avocats.

A force de travail acharné, sans compter ses heures à faire la paperasse et les basses besognes des avocats juniors et séniors, Din l'avait prise pour bras droit. Elle y avait plus appris en deux mois de travail quand une année de fac. A 26 ans Rey était devenu une des plus jeunes associés juniors du cabinet et ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant qu'elle ne devienne associé sénior.

Din était exigeant mais toujours aimable, patient et surtout intègre. Le cabinet était réputé pour défendre entre autre des cas difficiles : des affaires d'harcèlement sexuel, de discriminations, d'écologie... bien souvent de personnes isolées contre des lobbies ou des grosses entreprises. Ces affaires ne faisaient pas particulièrement gagner de l'argent mais elle rapportait beaucoup de publicité au cabinet. Ils représentaient ainsi de nombreuses entreprises, célébrités...

Le cabinet avait ainsi la réputation d'être intègre mais excentrique. A l'image de Din. Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles mais ne portait pas forcément le combo " _tailleur sur mesure-cravate-attaché-case_ ". Aujourd'hui par exemple il portait un superbe pull en cachemire verre bouteille avec un pantalon bleu nuit et des chaussures italiennes et sa légendaire fine barbe et moustache. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Rey ne l'avait jamais vu entièrement rasé.

"Très bien Monsieur merci" répondit Rey avec un sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup Din, c'était un bon patron. Vous donnant spontanément un généreux bonus en reconnaissance de toutes vos heures supplémentaires volontaires ou en cas de grandes affaires gagnées. Le genre de patron qui s'inquiétait pour tous ses employés qu'elle qu'il soit, de l'agent de sécurité à ses collègues avocats. Qui envoyait des boites de chocolats, des fleurs pour les anniversaires. Qui vous rassurait avant les procès, vous redonnait confiance en cas d'échec, toujours prêt à aider ou donner un conseil.

"C'est aujourd'hui l'audience pour le divorce Pryde c'est ça ?"

Rey acquiesça silencieusement.

Les mains dans les poches de son veston en velours côtelé, Din sifflotait distraitement.

"Hé Rey ?"

Elle était au milieu du couloir qui menait à son bureau.

"Tu vas gérer !" Din tendait ses deux bras en avant les pouces levés en l'air.

Rey sourit en se dirigeant vers son bureau, ça faisait du bien d'être soutenue.

"Cette espèce de--de-- d'ordure !" glapit la future ex madame Pryde après que rey l'ait mis au courant des derniers avancements. C'était une ravissante jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années habillée avec beaucoup de goût d'un tailleur Dior. A son cou était accrochée une parure de fleur de rubis entourés de diamants at des boucles d'oreille assortis.

"C'est commun ce genre de choses" essaya de l'apaiser Rey. " Nous les retrouverons."

"Et par chance," sourit-elle "j'ai déjà eu à affronter Bill Mayfeld lors d'affaires similaires. C'est un bon avocat mais je vois clair dans son jeux." lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Elle vit soudain sa fidèle assistante Zorri quitter son bureau dans l'open space du couloir et se ruer vers son bureau une note à la main. Note qu'elle lui confia sans dire un mot.

Rey lisait les mots écrits dessus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais elle se reprit immédiatement et sourit de manière crispée à sa cliente.

"Y allons-nous ?" lui proposa-t-elle

Sur la note était écrit :

_Ait appris par la secrétaire de Mayfeld qu'il a été remplacé aujourd'hui par un nouvel avocat, un certain Kylo Ren._

_Tout compte fait la journée n'allait peut être pas se passer si bien que ça_ songea Rey en gagnant l'ascenseur.


	3. The are sirens all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous savez j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite info : j'alterne entre les mis à jour cette histoire et celle de mon autre fiction. Ce sera sans doute la dernière mise à jour avant l'été car l'été je suis H24 en famille donc pas le temps de taper. Mais pas de panique, vous aurez des chapitres quand je reviendrais, j'écrirais à la main et taperais ensuite ! 
> 
> ATTENTION : On voit une crise de panique ainsi qu'un comportement alimentaire qui pourrait s'avérer problématique. Je préfère prévenir ! Lisez les tags !
> 
> Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Jay-Z et Alicia Keys : Empire State of Mind. J'ai fait un jeu de mots : dans la chanson les sirènes font référence au bruit des voitures de service comme le pompiers, la police mais ici j'ai choisi d'utiliser le terme sirène dans la sens où Rey est attirée mystérieusement par cet étrange avocat...

L'un des chauffeurs du cabinet les avaient déposées devant le palais de Justice. A cette heure de l'après-midi il n'y avait pas grand monde. Après avoir passé la sécurité et justifié de leurs présences dans l'établissement elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience. Leurs talons claquaient sur le sol en marbre, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présentes. D'ordinaire Rey savourait cet instant, la marche avant le combat, le moment où elle se savait qu'elle était prête à en découdre, sûre d'elle et de sa préparation. Invincible.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle maintenait un calme de façade qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on chamboule toutes ses habitudes ainsi juste avant une audience. Elle aimait se battre avec toutes les cartes en main, notamment sur qui représentait la partie adverse. Ses points forts, ses points faibles, sa manière de plaider, qui était ses accointances. Le fait de n'avoir pas la moindre idée de qui elle allait affronter la déstabilisait profondément. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau la petite débutante de Yale. Celle dont les autres élèves se moquaient car elle ne venait pas du bon milieu. Celle sur qui personne n'aurait parié. Vulnérable.

Rey avait survécu jusqu'ici en maintenant une routine stricte, le moindre changement dans sa vie avait de grandes répercussions sur son stress et sa santé mentale. C'est pour ça qu'elle était devenue une maniaque du contrôle.

"Compréhensible" avait déclaré sa thérapeute. "Vu ce que vous avez vécu petite vous avez besoin d'un environnement stable. Il faudra du temps pour que ça s'arrange. Le fait que vous le reconnaissiez est déjà une bonne chose."

Rey faisait mentalement ses exercices de respiration tout en maintenant un sourire forcé en écoutant d'une oreille les jérémiades de sa cliente ô combien agaçante.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" couinait justement Jane Pryde. "C'est mauvais signe?"

"Rien du tout" tenta de l'apaiser Rey. "Seulement que votre futur ex-mari a engagé un nouvel avocat c'est tout. Un certain Kylo Ren."

"Jamais entendu parler de ce type" trancha Jane.

"Moi non plus."

"Il est nouveau en ville" renseigna Zorii qui les suivait, sa tablette à la main cherchant sans nul doute n'importe quelle pièce information sur le nouveau venu.

Rey essaya de retrouver son calme intérieur, elle avait un avantage considérable : celui de plaider à domicile, elle connaissait la juge, le dossier sur le bout des doigts. Ce changement la déboussolait mais en fin de compte ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. N'est-ce pas ?

"Ça me rends nerveuse" gémit Jane en tripotant son ridiculement opulent collier de rubis tandis qu'elles gravissaient les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la salle d'audience.

"Oh ce n'est rien il ne faut pas vous inquiéter" essaya de l'apaiser Rey en lui frottant le bras. "Un nouvel avocat qui n'a jamais plaidé à New York ne pourra jamais nous battre maintenant quel que soit l'homme OK ?"

Avec son grand sourire, son intonation parfaite Rey savait qu'elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui. Elle pourrait sans problème vendre du café à un marchand de café.

"Il ne faut en aucun cas vous alarmer" la rassura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. "Je suis imbattable à ce jeu-là !"

Rey claqua la porte des toilettes derrière elle et verrouilla le loquet avant de s'effondrer sur le couvercle de la cuvette.

Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle en avait déjà eu par le passé. Quoique pas depuis longtemps. Il faut dire que tout se déroulait bien dans sa vie actuellement, tout roulait au travail et du point de vue personnel elle s'éclatait avec ses amies.

Aussi cette nouvelle crise de panique l'a pris de court. Elle sentait son cœur accélérait et battre la chamade, de la sueur apparaissait sur son front et ses paumes étaient moites, ses doigts commençaient à trembler.

Elle ouvrit son application de respiration et essaya de renverser la situation :

"C'est bon c'est bon ça va aller."

_Respire_

"Aucun problème. "

_Respire_

"Tu vas t'en sortir. "

_Respire_

"Oui ça va aller."

_Respire_

"Soyez avec moi"

Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de quelques choses à manger qui la réconforterait. Rey avait en effet tendance à manger quand elle était stressée et ce au grand dam de Maz pour qui le sucre était le plus grand ennemi.

Elle sortit un petit gâteau au chocolat acheté après être passée au Starbucks. C'était son gâteau préféré, un rituel. Avant une audience importante elle en prenait un et si jamais elle gagnait elle en prenait un aussi. De ce fait elle était connue de la boulangerie dont les employés lui emballaient le gâteau dès qu'elle mettait le pied dans la boutique.

Elle ouvrit le paquet avec des mains agitées et mordit dans le dôme brillant en chocolat. Elle l'englouti en trois bouchées, ne prenant pas le temps de savourer les riches saveurs de cacao et la délicate pâte croustillante. Elle émit quelques "Mhh" appréciatifs et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer. C'était ses deux meilleures amies Rose et Kaydel qui venait aux nouvelles.

Elle bénit Zorii silencieusement. C'était plus qu'une assistante ou une secrétaire c'était une véritable amie.

Elle hocha la tête, son moral était remonté :

"Ok"

_Positive attitude_

Elle sortit de la cabine, vérifia rapidement si elle n'avait pas de traces de chocolat, remit quelques mèches derrière son oreille et lissa sa coiffure avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir la tête haute, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Elle les retrouva attendant devant la salle d'audience.

"On y va ?"

Elle entra dans le prétoire. Elle ne prenait plus le temps de contempler les nombreuses rangées de bois vernis, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Elle salua du menton l'huissier qui gardait la porte.

Elle s'arrêtèrent toutes les trois, interloquées : dans la zone réservée à la partie adverse un homme était affalé derrière l'un des bureaux sur l'une des chaises en bois inconfortable. Il avait les jambes étendues devant lui sous la table, sa tête était renversée en arrière, un coude appuyé nonchalamment sur le bois.

"C'est le nouvel avocat d'Enric ?"

Jane faisait une petite moue amusée. Les trois femmes se jetèrent des coups d'œil conspirateurs et gagnèrent leurs bancs en toisant cet homme avec condescendance.

Jane et Zorii s'assirent sur les chaises qui leur étaient réservées, en face de la partie adverse, réprimant des gloussements amusés.

Et Rey avait presque pitié de lui maintenant alors qu'elle réduisait l'espace vide entre les deux bureaux.

Elle le détailla du regard : un visage un peu asymétrique avec un nez aquilin aux traits détendus par le sommeil. Jeune, un peu plus âgé qu'elle peut être. Des grains de beauté. Mais surtout ce qu'elle remarqua fut ces lèvres gonflées et pleines ainsi que ces cheveux soyeux noirs qui retombaient en arrière. Un visage pas parfait quand on le regardait de près mais qui, pris ensemble, était harmonieux et beau. Et sans nul doute très expressif réveillé. Il dégageait en effet une aura de pouvoir et de nonchalance. D'ailleurs à ce propos Rey remarqua que bien que son costume était de la meilleure fabrique, il ne portait pas de cravate. Étonnant pour le moins. Din était le seul avocat qu'elle connaissait -du moins jusqu'ici- qui n'en portait pas systématiquement.

Il était grand, vraiment très grand. Rey se demanda où elle lui arriverait à côté. Et musclé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses épaules larges, sa stature massive accentuée par sa chemise et sa veste.

Un géant endormi.

Il n'avait toujours pas émergé. Un peu agacée, elle lui tapota l'épaule de la pointe de son stylo.

Il remua un peu en laissant échapper un grognement mais ne sortit pas pour autant de la torpeur.

_On allait pas y passer la soirée !_

Une idée lui traversa la tête : malicieusement, de la pointe de son stylo elle lui gratouilla l'intérieur de l'oreille.

Ce fut radical : son visage s'éveilla tout de suite, sa bouche grimaça, il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de ce qui le chatouillait et ouvrit d'un coup un œil.

Rey dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière tellement cet œil noir surmonté d'un sourcil froncé la fixait intensément.

Il la regardait un œil ouvert, le sourcil froncé, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il se redressa dans sa chaise et se racla la gorge.

"Bien installé ?" demanda sarcastiquement Rey

"Pas terrible" répondit l'avocat mystère en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Rey en profita pour lui tendre la main et faire les présentations : "Rey Johnson je suis l'avocate de Mme Pryde."

Il la fixait toujours aussi intensément, balayant son visage du regard, presque avec incrédulité.

"Rey Johnson" répéta-t-il en lui serrant finalement la main.

"C'est ça ! L'avocate de--"

"L'avocate dont j'ai tant entendu parler" la coupa-t-il.

Rey stoppa net ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle pouvait difficilement lui retourner le compliment -si ça en était un- vu qu'une demi-heure plus tôt elle ignorait tout de son existence.

Heureusement il lui épargna le dilemme de répondre :

"J'ai trouvé ça agréable au fait" souri-t-il malicieusement en se touchant l'oreille.

Rey essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à ce sourire dont les dents irrégulières faisaient tout son charme.

"Je me rends compte que vous venez de vous familiariser avec ce dossier et je tenais à vous notifier que- QUOI ???!!! "s'interrompit-t-elle en le voyant désigner du doigt sa bouche.

"Vous avez quelque chose là" répondit-il en désignant un point à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _Merde !_ Elle avait pourtant vérifié qu'elle n'avait aucune trace de chocolat.

Elle se frotta le coin tout en continuant : "Enfin, bref nous avons eu connaissances de certains act-"

Elle fut forcée de s'interrompre quand son index se posa sans autorisation au coin de sa bouche et en retira une petite miette brune.

"actifs accumulés au cours--"

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à examiner son doigt ?_

"-accumulés au court du mariage n'ont pas été pris en compte, j-j-j'ai donc réalisé ce que je pense être une juste estimation des biens manquants" conclu-t-elle en élevant la voix pour essayer de masquer son trouble.

"Serions-nous fan de dôme au chocolat ?" lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre de manière cinglante, il se radossa et la fixa des yeux en joignant ses mains, énonçant catégoriquement :

"Je ne fais aucun accord"

"Qui vous a parlé d'accord ?"

"Sauf si vous voulez me payer -il sortit son smartphone de sa poche intérieure et rentra une série de chiffre- _ceci_."

Il lui montra l'écran, il y avait beaucoup de chiffres.

"Somme que je vais gagner durant ce procès, plus les frais bien entendus"

Rey le regardait les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Le culot de ce type...

"Vous me faites marcher ou quoi ?"

"Non je tentais le coup" répondit-il en étouffant un gloussement. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien »

Rey tourna les talons, ça ne servait à rien de perdre plus de temps.

"Vous savez, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... Mme Johnson c'est bien ça ?"

Rey se retourna et le toisa une fraction de seconde avant de détourner le regard :

"On verra"

Elle ne savait si elle devait déceler une menace dans sa voix grave et profonde. Il avait plutôt dit ça comme une certitude.

Elle regagna son bureau et s'assit aux côtés de sa cliente alors qu'Enric Pryde faisait une entrée triomphante dans la salle, vêtu d'un costume qui devait coûter le salaire mensuel des huissiers et greffiers réunis et saluait bruyamment son avocat.

"Excellente nouvelle" siffla-t-elle à Jane. "Mr Ren est un abruti."

Elle sorti une petite trousse de son sac à main et entreprit de sortir différents surligneurs qu'elle classa par couleurs.

Elle sentit un certain regard peser sur elle. Elle pivota et lança un regard noir vers l'autre côté de la table.

Il semblait retenir un rire, le coude appuyé sur la table, le poing devant la bouche.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait percé à jour il lui lança un "Très joli !" moqueur en faisant le geste de la perfection.

_Il se paye ma tête en plus_

Rey n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sa vie de gagner une affaire. Juste histoire de voir ce petit rictus pompeux, charmeur et moqueur s'évanouir de cette jolie bouche.

"Levez-vous s'il vous plait, l'audience numéro 66 est ouverte !"

Tous se levèrent à l'annonce d'un des huissiers. La juge Holdo entra et alla s'asseoir.

Généralement les personnes dans la salle d'audience la prenaient pour quelqu'un de sympa en raison de sa couleur de cheveux jugée excentrique. En effet elle portait ses cheveux en un carré légèrement ondulé et colorés en violet. Et ce depuis toujours.

Mais Rey savait mieux que cela : la juge Amilyn Holdo pouvait entrer dans des fureurs froides et devenir votre épine dans le pied en un clin d'œil. Surtout si elle avait en face d'elle un homme un peu trop condescendant.

Rey la connaissait assez bien pour avoir plaidé sur des cas de divorces devant elle.

Elle sourit intérieurement, la chance était avec elle, Kylo Ren allait avoir une drôle de surprise.

"C'est la juge Holdo" chuchota-t-elle à Jane. "Souvent du côté des femmes dans les divorces. Une vraie teigne pour les mâles."

Jane regarda avec satisfaction son futur ex-mari.

"Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs ! " La juge rassembla ses papiers avant de poursuivre en levant la tête et en adressant –à la stupéfaction de Rey- un chaleureux sourire à son adversaire:

"Monsieur Ren ! Je vois que vous êtes de retour sur la côte Est ! Quand je vous disais que le soleil de Californie était brûlant!"

Rey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand la juge Holdo était si agréable ?

"J'ai suivi vos judicieux conseils et je me suis mis de l'huile solaire votre honneur." Kylo Ren était tout charme dehors. La juge quant à elle pinçait les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

_De mieux en mieux, il fait du gringue à la juge..._

Rey sentait son anxiété revenir au galop.

"Qui souhaite ouvrir les débats ?"

Kylo Ren tourna la tête vers elle guettant sa réponse et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait continué à le scruter de manière complètement indiscrète.

Elle se racla la gorge et se leva en lissant sa jupe.

"Votre honneur je voudrais un renvoi d'audience. Nous avons pris connaissance de disparité dans l'inventaire des biens du couple à savoir des œuvres de maîtres de grande valeur et--"

"Puis-je interrompre votre honneur ?"

Et la juge accepta.

Il se tourna vers Rey, une main dans les poches, pour un peu on avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à siffler : " Vous voulez dire des peintures, des tableaux ce genre de choses ?"

"Tout à fait" répondit précautionneusement Rey qui avait la désagréable impression de tomber dans un piège.

Il sortit une liasse de photographies de son attaché case.

"Des peintures telles que celles-ci ?"

"C'est exact" déglutit Rey. _Comment pouvait-il être au courant, il venait à peine d'arriver?_

"Morisot, Picasso, Monet, Vigée LeBrun..." énumérait Kylo avec dédain. "Mouais ! Pas trop mon style, à sa place aussi j'en aurais fait don"

Rey se pencha vers lui. _Don ?_

"Car c'est ce qu'a fait Mr Pryde il en a fait don à plusieurs orphelinats afin qu'ils puissent subvenir à leurs besoins. L'orphelinat Niima par exemple..."

Rey se sentit pâlir. Ça pouvait être une coïncidence. _Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Pouvait-il ?_

Kylo ne s'était pas rendue compte du trouble de sa collègue et continuait :

 _"_ Anonymement bien sûr. Mais je m'étonne que votre cliente ne vous ait rien dis maître Johnson car vous voyez c'est sa signature en bas du document de donation." Kylo lui mit sous le nez une feuille de papier dûment remplie, accompagnée d'un sourire narquois.

_J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux_

Rey ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de tourner la tête vers sa cliente qui présentait tous les signes de la personne qui avait espéré cacher quelque chose et avait été découverte.

Rey allait devoir essayer de sauver les meubles encore fallait-il qu'il lui en laisse le temps...

"Votre honneur je suis d'accord avec maître Johnson, je souhaiterais également un renvoi d'audience." Kylo s'efforçait de cacher son ton triomphant.

"Je viens seulement de reprendre cette affaire et je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour faire des recherches approfondies, j'ai notamment une série de-hum- clichés sans équivoque de Mme Pryde en compagnie d'un jeune homme."

Il lança un regard amusé à Rey qui était trop abasourdie pour répondre et tourna sa tête vers Jane. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, les yeux clos, une vivante image de la personne ayant espéré ne pas se faire attraper et qui l'était enfin de compte.

"J'ai les clichés d'ailleurs si vous vou-" continua Kylo narquois.

"Ça ira maître Ren !" interrompit vivement la juge Holdo qui pinçait les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. Elle abaissa son marteau "Je vous accorde une semaine, l'audience est levée !"

Kylo rassembla ses affaires en faisant un clin d'œil victorieux à Rey et s'en alla accompagné de son client qui lui donnait des grandes claques dans le dos.

"Un jeune homme ?" siffla Rey à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

"C'était mon coach sportif" geignit Jane.

"Il faut qu'on discute !"

"J'ai été stupide" martelait Rey en tapant nerveusement la pointe de son style sur son bureau.

"Ne-dis-pas-de-bêtises-Rey" souffla Maz à l'autre bout de la ligne. Rey savait qu'à cette heure-ci sa mère faisait sa routine de renforcement musculaire. Vu les grognements qu'elle entendait elle devait en être aux squats.

Appeler ses amis et sa mère avait été la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en arrivant dans son bureau. Bon pour être honnête la deuxième chose, la première étant d'ouvrir un paquet de bonbons au chocolat. 

La situation lui échappait complètement des mains : maintenant qu'il était établi que sa cliente avait eu une affaire extra-conjugale rien n'empêchait Pryde de faire appliquer les termes du contrat de mariage à savoir que sa cliente ne toucherait pas un sou. Elle allait devoir sauver les meubles... enfin ce qu'il en restait.

"J'aurais découvert ce que Pryde avait fait des tableaux c'est pour ça que je voulais un renvoi d'audience. Mais ce type m'a prise de court, résultat je passe pour une idiote devant la juge en parlant d'arnaques dans l'évaluation des biens alors que tout était légal et que ma CLIENTE SAVAIT !" finit par crier de frustration Rey. "Je passe pour quoi moi après, si même ma cliente me manipule !" soupira Rey

"Ne sois pas si dramatique Rey tu--"

"Attends maman Rose m'appelle"

Rey sortit son smartphone qui vibrait et le mis sur haut parleur.

"Hey baby Rey ! Comment ça va ?"

"A ton avis ?" répondit piteusement Rey. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de perdre comme ça, elle avait un gout d'amertume sur la langue.

Elle entendit la femme de Rose, Kaydel, parler en arrière-plan :

"C'est qui ce type ! Balance son nom que je fasse un scan des réseaux sociaux !"

"C'est gentil Kay mais Zorii est déjà en train de le faire."

"Mets-moi en haut-parleur Rey, j'ai besoin de conspirer avec tes amies !" ordonna Maz dans l'autre téléphone.

Rey soupira, ça allait partir en vrille elle le sentait.

"Tu veux sa mort ?" demanda Maz

"Maman !"

"D'un point de vue social" clarifia Rose

_Mhh tentant_

"Je n'ai jamais affronté quelqu'un comme lui encore. Il est... Il est, rhhaa je sais pas trop quoi, j'ignore s'il a juste de la chance ou s'il a... beaucoup de talent" finit par avouer Rey en fourrant un autre chocolat dans sa bouche.

"Il ressemble à quoi ?" demanda soudainement Kaydel qui visiblement avait réussi à arracher le téléphone des mains de Rose. "Il est mignon ?"

"Je n'ai pas remarqué" mentit Rey. _Menteuse, menteuse_ chantonna la petite voix dans sa tête.

"Oui je veux voir sa tête !" renchérit Maz

"Il est trop vieux pour toi 'man" se moqua gentiment Rey. " Et puis tu as Chewie" lui rappela-t-elle.

A travers les parois vitrées de son bureau qui donnait sur l'open-space où était assis entre autre les assistants, elle vit Zorii se lever vivement et courir vers son bureau aussi vite que lui permettait ses talons.

"Vite il passe sur la 2 !" urgea-t-elle en allumant l'écran plat.

Une journaliste apparut devant le tribunal qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

_"C'est aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu l'audience pour le divorce Pryde, un divorce dont je le rappelle-"_

"Mettez la 2 les filles !" enjoignit Rey

_"Nous avons parlé avec Kylo Ren l'avocat de Mr Pryde"_

Kylo apparut sur l'écran tel une vedette de cinéma, souriant à la caméra, un air de nonchalance sur le visage. Photogénique à souhait constata Rey.

Elle entendit des exclamations dans les téléphones alors que Kylo déclarait : "Nous trouvons les demandes de Mme Pryde totalement inadaptées--"

"Tu n'avais pas vu que ce type était mignon ?!" s'esclaffait Kaydel

"Une beauté inhabituelle mais je suis d'accord !" approuvait Maz.

"Chut ! J'essaie de me concentrer !"

"C'est tout à fait ton type Rey !" affirma joyeusement Kaydel. "Tu as son numéro ?"

"Ok c'est le moment où je vous dis au revoir !" annonça Rey en coupant la communication sans écouter les protestations outrées de ses amies et de sa mère.

Elle reporta son entière attention sur l'écran :

"La cause de Mme Pryde ne tient pas debout, elle a autant de chance de réussir qu'un chocolat au soleil." il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un sourire narquois tout en effleurant le coin de sa lèvres de son pouces en fixant la caméra comme s'il voulait faire passer un message.

_L'enfoiré... L'aplomb..._

Rey le prit pour ce que c'était : un défi, il la provoquait sciemment.

Il allait rapidement déchanter, Rey n'avait jamais reculé devant la difficulté, elle s'était battu bec et ongle pour arriver là où elle en était et elle n'aurait de répit que lorsqu'elle l'aurait battu à un tel point que son stupide petit sourire charmeur satisfait aurait disparu de son visage !

"Ok _Monsieur Ren_ je relève le défi ! "


	4. New york, I love you but you're bringing me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nous deux chère Rey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde je suis enfin de retour !!! J’espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Petite précision : à partir de ce chapitre vous aurez régulièrement un paragraphe avec ce qu’écrit Rose vu qu’elle s’inspire de nos deux tourtereaux pour écrire son nouveau best-seller ^^
> 
> Le bar existe vraiment, pour s’y rendre il faut passer par la cabine téléphone vintage d’un restaurant et composez le 1. Le mur s’ouvre alors sur le bar. Curiosité qui remonte à la prohibition quand les bars étaient proscrits !
> 
> Attention ce chapitre contient des allusions à des agressions passées sur mineur. Donc vraiment ne lisez pas si 1-vous n’êtes pas majeurs, 2-si ça vous perturbe 3-si vous ne voulez pas lire sautez le paragraphe en italique qui commence par « Approche mon enfant».
> 
> Attention 2 : Rey prend des vieux médicaments pour calmer ses crises d’angoisse sans consulter un médecin (elle est vraiment en panique). A NE SURTOUT PAS REFAIRE CHEZ SOI !!!!!!
> 
> ATTENTION 3 : Harcèlement sexuel au travail de la part de Palpy/Snoke/Plutt (sérieusement sommes-nous surpris ?! ).
> 
> PLAYLIST : [“New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down” by LCD Soundsystem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5kM3iwYVi0). 
> 
> Une chanson qui colle bien avec les souvenirs horribles de Rey, son passé difficile.

Rey regarda le gratte-ciel pour la dixième fois d’affilée, cherchant en elle le courage d’entrer dans le hall et se demandant pour la centième fois comment la situation en était arrivée là.

La veille après avoir éteint la télévision elle avait aussitôt convoqué Zorii pour lui demander expressément de laisser tomber ce qu’elle faisait et de chercher la moindre parcelle d’information sur ce _Kylo Ren_. Ce que Zorii, en assistante particulièrement efficace, avait déjà anticipé. D’où le fait que son salaire d’assistante était beaucoup plus élevé que celui de ses collègues.

Un proverbe disait que connaitre son ennemi équivalait à un combat à moitié gagné et et Rey comptait l’appliquer à la lettre. Dans quelques heures elle saurait absolument tout de lui du formel au privé : adresse, parents, s’il avait eu un appareil dentaire, quelles écoles il avait fréquenté, ses relevés scolaires, s’il était une personne à chien ou à chat et sa marque de caleçons !

« J’ai fait chou blanc » avoua Zorii à son grand étonnement quelques heures plus tard accoudée au bar _Please don’t tell me_ sirotant son martini en compagnie de Rose et Kaydel. « Ce mec est un fantôme »

« Tu veux dire qu’il n’existe pas légalement ? » demanda distraitement Kaydel occupée à photographier son cocktail rose vif sous un angle improbable et à manier savamment les filtres afin d’en faire un post instagram tendance à destination de ses millions d’abonnés, accompagné de #girlsnight #havefun

« Pas vraiment » répondit Zorii. Elle se tourna vers le barman et lui fit signe de la resservir. « J’ai bien trouvé son adhésion au barreau de New York mais c’est tout. Je n’ai même pas trouvé dans quelle université il avait fait son droit. Et faire une recherche sur toutes les facs de droit du pays demanderait un temps colossal. »

« Ce que je n’ai pas » dit Rey en agitant sa pique à cocktail dans son verre et en faisant la moue. « On a qu’une semaine. En enlevant le week-end…»

« Et en cherchant avec sa date de naissance ? » suggéra Rose.

« Quelqu’un la connait ? » demanda sarcastiquement Zorii. « Si je l’avais, il y a longtemps que j’aurais cherché par année les différentes promotions et j’aurais trouvé. »

« Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il revient de Californie » soupira Rey. « Mais même là il n’y a aucune mention de son nom dans des documents de court. Juste une adhésion au barreau…»

« Donc ça voudrait dire qu’il n’aurait jamais plaidé en court ? Il débute ?» s’étonna Rose.

« Hautement improbable » trancha Rey. « Il était trop à l’aise pour un débutant sorti fraichement de l’école. Mais l’absence de traces voudrait dire que ses affaires ne sont jamais allées jusqu’au procès. Il a pu être assez bon et réussir à faire des arrangements afin de l’éviter. »

« Ou alors il a un faux nom » avança Rose, son visage s’éclairant avec enthousiasme. « Une double identité ! »

Kaydel contempla silencieusement sa femme puis : « Ce que vous avez devant vous mesdames est une auteure à succès cherchant des idées pour un nouveau roman ! ».

Rose lui tira affectueusement la langue : « Il faut avouer que ça fait très James Bond tout ça…». Ses mains voletèrent inconsciemment vers son sac à main où Rey savait qu’elle tenait un calepin où elle jetait la moindre idée qui lui passait par la tête. Son cerveau devait déjà être en train de carburer pour produire un résumé, Rey était prête à parier son prochain salaire dessus.

« Bref on est coincées » soupira Zorii en se reconcentrant. « A moins qu’il nous contacte avant la prochaine audience avec des documents où l’adresse de son cabinet d’avocat figure. A partir de là on pourrait essayer de grapiller des informations »

« Vous avez pensé à ses liens avec cette vieille chouette d’Holdo ? » demanda soudainement Rose.

Rey secoua la tête : « Déjà cherché, il n’a jamais plaidé devant elle. » Un mystère de plus. Comment Holdo qui était l’exemple même de la sévérité et qui n’adressait jamais plus de deux mots aimables d’affilée à quelqu’un pouvait être aussi cordiale avec ce type ?

« Je parie qu’ils ont couché ensemble !» lança joyeusement Kaydel pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna à défaut d’apporter des pistes de réponses, Rey recracha son cocktail par les narines en toussant et s’efforça de chasser de son cerveau les images qui venaient d’y apparaître.

« C’est quand même incroyable que ce mec n’ait laissé aucune trace derrière lui. A l’heure actuelle et avec le métier qu’il a c’est normalement impossible. » observa Rose pensive en tapotant le dos de Rey qui continuait de s’essuyer le menton. « Je me demande ce que ça cache. T’en penses quoi bébé ? » demanda-t-elle à Kaydel.

Mais bébé « Kaydel » venait d’être accostée par deux filles particulièrement excitées qui l’avait reconnue et voulaient absolument un selfie avec elle car « on-vous-adore-vous-êtes-géniale-trop-belle-et-gentille !!!» et Kaydel était momentanément occupée à prendre la pose.

Secouant la tête Rose se tourna vers Zorii :

« Zorii ?? Hé tu es avec nous ? »

Zorii avait le regard plongé dans son téléphone, checkant la notification qui était apparue. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’étonnement et elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Rey.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« J’avais mis une alerte pour me notifier si quelque chose de nouveau était publié sur Ren. Et justement un cabinet vient de mettre à jour ses listes d’employés... »

Elle hésita.

« Et ? William & Buff ? Crooke & Larry ? Quel cabinet ?» la pressa Rey.

« Rey tu vas pas apprécier… » répondit lentement Zorii avec un regard contrit.

Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse : Zorii n’avait aucune raison d’être mal à l’aise. A moins que Ren n’ait été engagé dans son cabinet et était de facto devenu son concurrent direct. Ce qui craindrait vraiment. Mais c’était peu probable, généralement les nouveaux arrivants étaient annoncés avant leur arrivée par la direction dans un souci de transparence.

Ça n’était donc pas ça et Rey ne voyait pas. A moins que…

_Non…_

Elle sentit son estomac faire des nœuds, _ça ne pouvait quand même pas…_

« Le cabinet Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt vient de mettre en ligne sa fiche. »

 _Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt_ Le nom résonna dans la tête de Rey comme si on lui avait hurlé dans l’oreille.

Le mastodonte. La bête noire de n’importe quel avocat. L’ennemi. L’imposant cabinet des puissants, des milliardaires, des hommes d’affaires malhonnêtes qui étaient prêts à ne pas regarder les honoraires et à ne pas être trop regardant sur la méthode employée pour arriver à leurs fins. Et tout ça en étant persuadé qu’on ne pourrait jamais rien prouver. Les avocats qui y travaillaient étaient à l’image de leurs trois créateurs : talentueux, intelligents, retors, sournois et ayant toujours des coups en avance sur leurs adversaires, ne reculant devant aucune bassesse pour gagner.

Rey ferma les yeux, prise de nausée, s’accrochant tellement fort au comptoir du bar que ses doigts en étaient blancs. Elle avait redouté ce moment. Et le cauchemar venait de devenir réalité. Jusqu’ici elle avait eu la chance de ne pas plaider contre des avocats de ce cabinet et s’était tenue à distance mais on dirait que la chance venait de tourner… Ils l’avaient laissé tranquille toute ses années alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Déjà ce matin elle avait eu une drôle de sensation lorsque Ren avait mentionné l’orphelinat de Niima. Elle avait cru alors que c’était une simple coïncidence, il ne pouvait pas savoir, son dossier était scellé. Mais maintenant, sachant pour qui il travaillait…

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant Rose lui frotter le dos. Zorii et elle la fixait avec inquiétude et Kaydel, qui avait entendu le nom du cabinet, était en train d’essayer d’expédier ses admiratrices.

« Que dit sa fiche ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

« Pas grand-chose en fait » répondit Zorii en fronçant les sourcils.

_Kylo Ren. Membre du barreau de New York et de Los Angeles. Spécialisé en affaires financières et divorces._

Il n’y a même pas l’université d’où il est diplômé. Juste une photo. »

Zorii leur passa son smartphone : la photo était en noir et blanc. Et elle le rendait encore plus intimidant. Habillé d’un coûteux tuxedo dont la chemise blanche tendue sur sa poitrine et la veste faisait ressortir son impressionnante musculature. Ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés en boucles lisses encadrant son visage anguleux. Visage dont les yeux sombres dévoraient l’objectif. Tel un chasseur fixant sa proie. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance et de pouvoir. Et d’arrogance.

Et Rey dut faire un effort colossal pour arrêter de le trouver attirant au vu de ce qu’elle venait de découvrir.

« Apparemment il est associé junior » entendit-elle lointainement Zorii préciser.

« Il a l’air d’être plus vieux que Rey et s’il est vraiment si doué que ça il devrait être déjà associé sénior nan ? » s’étonnait Kaydel.

Mais Rey savait mieux que cela. Si Ren était dans ce cabinet c’était que ça devait être un putain de bon avocat. Malgré l’odieuse réputation du cabinet elle devait reconnaitre que leurs avocats étaient parmi les meilleurs au monde. Peu importe le grade, s’il y était c’était pour une bonne raison et non par hasard.

Elle n’était plus sûre d’être au bar, elle était ailleurs, ramenée des années en arrière. Années qu’elle avait jusqu’ici refoulé plus ou moins successivement au fond de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux : l’odeur du bois ciré du bureau, les livres au mur sagement rangé sur des étagères capitonnées, les mains fermes qui la tenait, ce rire sinistre…

_« Approche mon enfant, ne crains rien. Viens t’asseoir »_

_La petite fille aux cheveux noués en trois petites boules rigolotes obéit en gardant les yeux baissés et vint se percher sur les genoux de l’homme qui gloussa de contentement. Plus elle serait docile plus vite ça serait fini. Elle pourrait ensuite retourner dans sa chambre et essayer d’oublier et prétendre que tout était normal._

Sauf que rien ne l’était.

Et c’est ainsi que Rey se trouvait maintenant devant l’énorme plaque en bronze Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt à l’entrée de l’immeuble en verre, l’un des plus impressionnants du quartier. Toutes les façades étaient faites de baies vitrées géantes sur lequel le soleil se reflétait. 55 étages. A côté Dune, Calrissian, & Djarin et ses 35 étages faisaient figure de moustique.

Elle voulait à tout prix obtenir des informations sur ce type et essayait de voir clair dans son jeu. Hors de question qu’un autre boomerang lui revienne en pleine tête au tribunal comme la veille.

Elle avait rejeté les implorations de ses amies la suppliant de ne pas y aller.

« Qui sait ce que ces malades mijotent ? » avait souligné Kaydel.

« Justement il faut que j’essaie de tirer ça au clair »

« Fait toi accompagner au moins » avait suggéré Rose

« Non deux personnes ça donne tout de suite l’impression qu’on vient pour chercher quelque chose. Alors qu’en étant seule je peux prétendre venir discuter du dossier sans y avoir l’air. »

« Tu devrais prévenir Din » suggéra Zorii. « Tu te souviens de l’affaire Marrisson ? »

_Le témoin principal du détournement de fond colossal de la société Marrisson qui s’était « suicidé » juste avant le procès. Pas de preuves. Marrisson avait été disculpé._

« Et le cas Lewis ? »

_La plaignante avait retiré sa plainte pour agression sexuelle contre le patron de l’entreprise aéronautique Thrawn alors que toutes les preuves étaient réunies. Jamais l’intimidation de témoin n’avait pu être prouvé._

« Et le procès contre Scortech qui rejetait leurs déchets chimiques dans les rivières ? Et le cas--

Mais Rey avait une fois de plus secoué la tête tandis que Zorii continuait son listing. Elle connaissait ces affaires par cœur. Ça avait alimenté les discussions pendant des mois dans les cercles d’avocats, à chaque rebondissement c’était reparti pour un tour. Tout le monde savait que Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt ne reculaient devant rien pour faire relaxer leurs clients. Din avait même un jour plaisanté sombrement qu’ils devaient avoir une boite noire concernant leurs sales affaires et qu’il ne fallait mieux pas savoir ce qu’il y avait dedans.

En frissonnant Rey s’était demandé si son nom était dedans ou celui de ses parents.

Hors de question de prévenir son mentor. Qu’allait-il penser ? Qu’elle n’était pas capable de gérer un adversaire un peu coriace. Et ça serait du plus mauvais effet alors qu’elle avait en ligne de mire cette promotion d’associée sénior. Son graal. Elle voulait cette promotion. Elle en avait besoin. Jamais personne n’avait été nommé si jeune. Encore moins une femme. Elle ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route.

Très peu de personnes connaissaient son histoire et c’était très bien ainsi. Elle estimait déjà qu’il y avait assez de personnes au courant. Surtout si on considérait que l’une d’elle était son ex.

Elle n’avait pas encore mis sa mère au courant. Elle n’avait pas besoin que les inquiétudes de Maz se rajoutent à celles de ses amies et aux siennes. Elle avait eu une autre crise d’angoisse après être rentrée chez elle. Aussi en prévention de cette journée, avait-elle farfouillé dans sa pharmacie et avait fini par mettre la main sur un de ses vieux flacons de comprimés qui dataient du temps où elle avait un traitement pour les nerfs. Sans réfléchir elle en avait pris d’emblée deux afin de se calmer.

Elle n’était pas vraiment mieux mais elle se contrôlait. Elle savait qu’elle risquait gros et on ne parlait pas juste de perdre un procès.

Elle vérifia son maquillage sa coiffure et sa tenue à l’aide d’un petit miroir de poche. Carré de cheveux parfaitement lissé, yeux de biche, rouge à lèvres gourmand, petit haut années 50 et jupe crayon Gucci, escarpins noirs Louboutin vertigineux et sac à main en cuir Hermès. Petit foulard noué tel une hôtesse de l’air. Parfait.

Rey prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le hall.

De sa démarche la plus assurée et séduisante, Rey se dirigea vers l’hôtesse d’accueil chargée d’accueillir et d’orienter toute personne étrangère au cabinet. Tout sourire Rey lui annonça qu’elle venait voir Kylo Ren.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » s’enquit l’hôtesse.

Rey n’en avait pas. Evidemment. Et l’hôtesse Yama Dex l’avait senti. Elle avait espéré l’embobiner et la convaincre de la laisser monter. Ça avait toujours fonctionné par le passé mais elle jouait dans une autre division ici.

« Dans ce cas j’ai bien peur que-- » commença l’hôtesse avec un sourire faussement désolé.

« Ah Madame Johnson je vous attendais ! » s’exclama une femme derrière elles.

Rey fit volte-face et se retrouva face à une sculpturale blonde mesurant au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et Rey du haut de son mètre soixante-dix se sentait minuscule à côté.

« Elle est avec moi, Mr Ren l’attend. » déclara-t-elle sèchement à l’attention de Yama qui marmonna un « Désolée Madame Torth ».

La dénommée Madame Torth lui fit passer le portique réservé aux employés et la conduisit jusqu’à un des nombreux ascenseurs.

Rey était en alerte, qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi venait-elle de lui sauver la mise ? Était-ce un piège ? Elle avait convenu avec ses amies que si elles n’avaient pas de ses nouvelles d’ici 11 heures elles devaient prévenir la police.

_Espérons qu’on n’en arrive pas à là._

Dès que la blonde eut appuyé sur le 53 ème étage elle se tourna vers Rey, la main tendue :

« Je suis Phasma Torth. L’assistante de Kylo Ren. »

Ah. Ça répondit déjà à une question pensa Rey en lui serrant la main. La Zorii de Kylo Ren.

« J’ai été chargée de préparer le dossier et tout ce qui s’y rapportait. Y compris vous. Un joli parcours je dois l’admettre. »

Ça répondait à la question de comment elle l’avait reconnue.

Rey l’observa discrètement. Un carré blond platine, une peau d’albâtre, des yeux bleus perçants qui vous transperçaient, une allure athlétique mise en valeur par une superbe robe aux reflets métallisés et allongée encore plus par la paire de talons pythons vertigineux qu’elle portait.

N’ayant rien de plus à lui dire, Phasma l’ignora et se mit à pianoter sur sa tablette, la figure même de l’efficacité et de la perfection. Elle en était presque intimidante.

Rey pensa qu’il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver dans le camp adverse.

 _Oups_. _Trop tard._

Phasma l’invita à la suivre le long d’un luxueux couloir à la décoration minimaliste mais valant sans doute plus que son salaire annuel.

 _Il faut m’expliquer pourquoi moins il y a de peinture sur la toile plus c’est cher. Pour 20 dollars je vous fais la même_ avait grommelé une fois Cara lorsqu’il avait été question de refaire la décoration des locaux.

La configuration était à peu près la même que dans son cabinet.

D’un côté du couloir l’open space où était réuni les assistants et de l’autre les grands bureaux des avocats aux élégantes portes vitrées en verre laissant entrevoir de luxueux mobiliers.

Phasma la conduisit dans une salle d’attente.

« Mr Ren est en réunion pour l’instant je vais aller le prévenir et voir s’il peut s’éclipser. »

Elle pivota sur ses talons et à grandes enjambées énergiques remonta le couloir.

Rey attendit, en profita pour essayer de trouver un angle pour engager la conversation. Elle n’avait aucune raison d’être ici -ni accord, ni demande à formuler- à part être à la pêche aux informations- elle allait devoir jouer particulièrement serré.

Mais ô chance ! Le télécopieur était tombé en panne et les documents à propos de la donation qu’ils devaient lui faxer n’étaient pas arrivés. Ou du moins c’est ce qu’elle allait lui prétendre.

Dix minutes passèrent puis quinze, vingt… Rey regardait de temps en temps dans le couloir mais ne voyait pas Phasma revenir.

Ses yeux s’aventurèrent sur la paroi vitrée du bureau en face de celui de Phasma.

_Kylo Ren_

_Associé junior_

A travers la porte on voyait des cartons entreposés un peu partout dans la pièce et du mobilier emballé de papier bulle, signe d’une installation récente.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle dans le couloir.

_Juste un coup d’œil._

C’était une mauvaise idée à tout point de vue. Entrer dans un bureau sans y être invitée était au mieux malpoli, au pire criminel. Mais Din n’avait-il pas toujours loué son esprit d’initiative ?

Prenant sa décision avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, Rey quitta discrètement son fauteuil et se faufila dans le bureau.

La peinture murale venait d’y être refaite au vu de l’odeur persistante qui flottait dans l’air.

La pièce était tout en contraste : murs et plafond d’un blanc pur presque aveuglant et mobilier en ébène d’un noir de jais.

Le bureau était particulièrement massif. Il devait paraître particulièrement puissant derrière. Carré dans le non moins imposant fauteuil en cuir.

Les étagères étaient presque vides excepté les livres de droit qui sortaient d’un carton et qui venaient d’y prendre place et des maquettes d’avions en tout genre.

_Tiens tiens on voudrait être un oiseau monsieur l’avocat ?_

Un coin salon-détente était aménagé en face du bureau constitué de luxueux canapé en cuir qui sentait bon le neuf. Sur la table basse un adorable service à thé en porcelaine décoré de roses, encore enveloppé de leur protection attendait. Il détonnait dans le décor ultra moderne du bureau.

_Sentimental ?_

Plusieurs tableaux étaient toujours emballés et posés contre les murs et Rey crut entrevoir des calligraphies et estampes japonaises.

 _Etonnant_.

L’image clair qu’elle avait de lui jusqu’ici commençait à se fissurer.

Décidément quelqu’un de particulièrement complexe.

Aucune photo exceptée celle posée à côté d’une maquette et représentant un jeune homme posant tout sourire et fièrement devant ce qu’il semblait être un avion, un casque noir rutilant à la main. La photo semblait ancienne vu la couleur.

_Un père ? Un oncle ? Un grand-père ?_

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait dans le couloir.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

En se ruant vers la porte elle accrocha au passage une pile de dossiers posée sur un coin du bureau. Pile qui évidemment tomba au sol en un bruit mat bien sonore et audible depuis le couloir.

_Merde !_

Elle attrapa la pile, la remis tant bien que mal d’aplomb et se rua vers la porte juste au moment où un homme attrapait la poignée, le regard plongé dans une liasse de papiers :

« Hé Kylo je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des informations sur le compte courant de l’affaire Pol—OUCH !!!»

Rey s’excusa platement mais continua sa course. Elle ne ralentit hors d’haleine que lorsqu’elle fut devant un ascenseur. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d’appel priant pour que les portes s’ouvrent avant que Phasma et Kylo ne fasse leurs apparitions.

_Dépêche, dépêche, putain dépêche !!!_

Son attitude calme venait de se fissurer, son pouls était au plafond.

La porte d’ouvrit finalement avec un petit _ding_ et elle se rua finalement dedans, ne se sentant en sécurité que lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

Elle essaya de retrouver sa respiration étant complètement hors d’haleine. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle sortit son téléphone pour prévenir ses amies. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose à leur raconter, cette escapade n’aurait pas servi à rien en fin de compte.

Car en se ruant hors du bureau son regard avait accroché deux cadres fixés au mur. Comme tout bon avocat Kylo Ren avait affiché sa fierté d’être celui qu’il était. Et c’est ainsi que -comme elle et tant d’autres- ses diplômes étaient pompeusement encadrés et fièrement exhibés.

Et elle avait eu le temps de lire les mots suivants : Université d’Harvard … confère à _Ben Solo_ …

Être appelé au 55 ème, dans le saint des saint, était soit très mauvais signe pour vous et votre position dans la boîte soit au contraire votre jour de chance.

Kylo avait l’habitude de se rendre à ce genre de rendez-vous pour recevoir l’enseignement de ses trois mentors et ne les redoutaient plus depuis longtemps.

Il fut accueilli comme un fils par les trois hommes : Steve Palpatine, son fils André Snoke et leur associé Leon Plutt l’honorèrent d’accolades viriles et de sourires bienveillants.

Et même Ochi le doberman de Palpatine l’avait accueilli avec enthousiaste, toute truffe et langue dehors.

« Alors comment se passe ton retour mon garçon ? » demanda nonchalamment Palpatine tout en sonnant pour qu’on lui apporte du thé.

« On ne peut mieux » sourit Kylo en s’installant dans l’un des fauteuils en grattant distraitement la tête de Ochi tandis qu’une assistante faisait irruption dans le spacieux bureau poussant devant elle un chariot roulant supportant un opulent service à thé.

« Tu n’as pas perdu ton temps je crois ». Plutt laissa l’assistante poser les tasses sur la table et lorsqu’elle se retira il se pencha en avant pour lui pincer les fesses à son grand désarroi, accompagné d’un « merci ma jolie » particulièrement salace.

« Enric a appelé pour nous remercier et chanter tes louanges » l’informa Palpatine.

Kylo eut un petit rictus et Snoke émit un de ses rares sourires.

« Quel est ton ressenti sur la fille ? » demanda-t-il

Kylo répondit prudemment : « Elle me semble plutôt talentueuse… »

Palpatine émit un gloussement moqueur, le mépris le plus pur gravé dans chacune de ses nombreuses rides : « Peuh ! Elle est peut-être talentueuse mais il n’y a pas que le talent qui permet d’arriver à son poste si vite. Passer sous le bureau et se mettre à quatre pattes ça marche très bien aussi ! Djarin a bien dû en profiter !

Plutt et Snoke éclatèrent d’un rire gras et Kylo se força à les imiter. Ce genre de remarques étaient monnaie courante de la part de ses mentors. Il avait eu du mal à s’y faire. Et présentement il ressentait une grande gêne : Phasma lui avait fait un topo complet sur elle et si quelqu’un en avait bavé et avait travaillé pour en arriver là c’était bien Rey Johnson.

Mais Kylo savait mieux que d’émettre ce genre d’opinion à voix haute.

« Tu n’as encore jamais été confronté à ce genre de défi il me semble » souligna Snoke. « C’est la première fois que tu affrontes quelqu’un d’un tant soit peu doué et mignonne de surcroît à ce qu’il parait… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, grâce à vos enseignements je ne me laisserais pas séduire » rassura Kylo. « Elle peut toujours essayer d’utiliser ses charmes à son avantage ça sera vain. »

« Nous verrons » murmura Palpatine en terminant son thé souriant d’un de ses sourires insondables.

« Merci mon dieu enfin ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Phas’ » répondit Kylo en étouffant un rire.

« Très drôle ! Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important ?! Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je t’attends devant ces sycophantes d’assistants qui se paient ma tête ! »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si important ? » »

« Figure toi que pendant que vous étiez en train d’imaginer le nouvel ordre mondial, une certaine avocate s’est pointée et t’attend dans ta salle d’attente… »

Kylo ne put empêcher son estomac de faire un bond.

« Rey Johnson est ici ? »

« Affirmatif petit génie ! »

« Elle a dit ce qu’elle voulait ? »

Phasma secoua la tête : « Je l’ai trouvé à l’accueil où elle disait qu’elle venait te voir, c’est tout ce que je sais »

Kylo déglutit, nerveux. Dès qu’il avait posé les yeux sur Madame Johnson - _Rey_ \- il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation. Il avait eu du mal à détacher ses yeux de son magnifique visage. Il s’était senti mystérieusement attiré par elle et quoi qu’il en dise à ses mentors il se sentait séduit. Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se ressaisir et ne pas passer le reste de l’audience à la dévisager.

A la voir la bouche tachée de chocolat, classant ses stylos par couleurs elle semblait être une bouffée d’air frais dans ce milieu professionnel rigide.

Ça avait été jouissif de l’affronter au tribunal, de contrecarrer ses plans déjà bien tracés. Il n’avait pas prévu de la narguer mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait toujours eu l’esprit compétitif et ça avait été instinctif de la titiller pour voir comment elle répondrait.

Une part de lui savait qu’elle ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

Tant mieux d’ailleurs il adorerait un bon combat, il n’aurait que plus de mérites lorsqu’il aurait remporté l’affaire.

« Allons voir ce qu’elle veut ! »

Mais lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant son bureau il semblerait que l’oiseau s’était envolé sans attendre. Pas grave il lui ferait face sous peu.

« Je te l’avais bien dit » l’admonesta Phasma « Si tu t’étais dépêché un peu… »

« D’un autre côté je ne savais pas que j’étais attendu… » contra Kylo en retournant derrière son bureau et déplaçant un ou deux cartons, espérant remettre le classement à plus tard. Mais c’était sans compter sur Phasma qui avait bien décidé d’être une épine dans son pied.

« Le rangement va pas se faire tout seul ! » siffla Phasma

Ben la regarda avec les yeux de chiens battus : « Phas’… »

Mais Phasma se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux par-dessus son épaule en retournant à son bureau : « Même pas en rêve Ren ! »

Kylo grogna et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_La flemme_

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te paie ? »

« Parce que je suis une des meilleures assistantes juridiques de la ville. »

Phasma était revenue s’appuyer contre la paroi vitrée toisant Kylo sans flancher, complètement imperméable à la menace sous-jacente que n’importe quel autre employé aurait détecté. « Et je t’avais prévenu que si tu voulais une assistante qui te fasse le café et s’occupe de tes corvées tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs ! »

« Et » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. « Tu me supportes comme je suis car tu m’adores ! »

Kylo étouffa un autre grognement pour ne pas s’avouer vaincu. Phas’ avait toujours raison. De un il n’avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son travail. Et il avait eu l’occasion d’apprécier totalement ses talents lorsqu’elle avait été obligée de prendre un congé maladie et qu’il avait dû avoir recours à d’autres assistants. Il en avait fallu trois pour abattre le travail que faisait Phasma à elle seule.

Et de deux c’était sa meilleure amie.

Il entreprit de vider un autre carton lorsqu’Armitage Hux frappa à la porte.

« Ha tu es là ! Tu as une minute ? »

« Je peux t’accorder autant de temps que tu veux si ça veut dire que je n’aurais pas à vider d’autres cartons » plaisanta Kylo.

« J’ai entendu ! » aboya Phasma depuis son bureau.

Armitage pivota sur ses talons : « Juste un quart d’heure ma douce promis ! » susurra-t-il à sa compagne en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur tout en flanquant un coup de coude à Kylo qui marmonnait un _« Vous avez besoin de rien ? Capotes ? Chambre ? »_

« Parfait » soupira Phasma. « Mais à chaque minute de plus je te fais vider un carton ! » menaça-t-elle de l’index.

A ces mots Armitage se rua dans le bureau et se hâta de déballer ce pour quoi il venait en surveillant sa montre.

« J’ai fini j’ai fini !!! » se dépêcha-t-il de dire lorsque le temps imparti fut écoulé et que Phasma se dirigeait vers le bureau, un sourire diabolique au visage, les ongles en griffes, clairement dans l’intention de faire vider les cartons aux deux hommes par la force si nécessaire.

Elle fut presque déçue quand Armitage se sauva en lui volant un baiser au passage.

« Au fait Kylo c’était qui la fille qui était dans ton bureau tout à l’heure ? »

Phasma et Kylo le dévisagèrent puis se regardèrent.

« Quelle fille ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment bien qu’il eût une idée _très précise_ de qui ça devait être.

« Grande comme ça » mima Armitage de la main. « Brune. Les cheveux au carré. J’ai pas eu le temps d’en voir plus, elle m’a percuté quand je venais voir si tu étais là. Elle s’est enfouie en courant »

« Ça doit être elle » déclara Phasma « elle en a eu assez d’attendre et elle est entrée dans ton bureau »

« Elle ? Qui elle ? » questionna Armitage complètement perdu.

« Je t’expliquerais plus tard Armie » répondit rapidement Kylo faisant le tour de la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait été changé de place ou emporté. Mais le peu qu’il avait sorti des cartons était toujours là. Et les cartons étaient intacts.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Rey n’avait rien pu trouver sur leur affaire, il n’avait pas encore imprimé les documents qui étaient toujours sur son ordinateur.

Et il ne la voyait pas en train de dérober une de ses maquettes d’avions.

Phasma devait avoir raison : elle était entrée pour passer le temps, avait dû examiner son bureau pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui et avait eu peur quand quelqu’un était arrivé.

Rien de grave.

N’empêche.

Sa curiosité était encore plus piquée.

_Ainsi on enquête sur moi ? J’imagine pourquoi, vous n’avez pas dû trouver grand-chose à mon nom en ligne._

Il adorait les défis. Et il venait d’en avoir un nouveau.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières 48 heures alors qu’il déménageait en urgence et arrivait de Los Angeles en express sur l’ordre de ses patrons pour reprendre en main une affaire. Qu’avait cette affaire de si important pour qu’on le fasse revenir en urgence ? Il était depuis des années à Los Angeles à représenter des célébrités et entreprises pour des montants astronomiques et le divorce Pryde n’avait rien de si complexe et important. En apparence.

Il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt aigu que ses mentors portaient à l’affaire. Ce n’était pas dans leur habitude de s’enquérir à ce point de la moindre avancée.

Et s’il y avait une chose dont était sûr Kylo c’était que ses mentors ne faisaient rien par hasard.

Que mijotaient-ils ?

Et pourquoi insister sur Rey Johnson ?

Était-elle la raison de son retour précipité ?

Il était de plus en plus intrigué et attiré par elle.

Son esprit compétitif et joueur prit le dessus une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait voulu le défier à son tour. _Attrape-moi si tu peux…_

Et bien on allait voir ça…

Il alla prendre le magazine _L’avocat américain_ que Phasma lui avait surligné en même temps que son topo sur Rey. Il le feuilleta jusqu’à la page qui l’intéressait. Celle des annonces de conférences.

**_Séminaire à destination des avocats souhaitant se spécialiser dans les divorces_ **

_Bénéficiant de la présence des meilleurs avocats du pays blah blah blah_

Il sauta le petit laïus et alla directement chercher le nom des intervenants.

_Donal R. Winson, Karin Roberts… Rey Johnson…_

Il connaissait le vieil avocat Ackbar qui organisait le séminaire, il empoigna en souriant son téléphone, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête : il allait avoir besoin de faire valoir au vieil Ackbar la faveur qu’il lui devait ainsi que de sa botte secrète intelligemment cachée dans le plafond…

_A nous deux chère Rey…_

**Carnet d’écriture de Rose**

_Le talentueux avocat ~~James~~ ~~Sam~~ ~~Pete~~ Bill Carlson est réputé en court pour n’avoir peur de rien ni de personne. Et pour n’avoir aucun scrupule. Mais un jour lors d’une affaire il rencontre la prometteuse avocate ~~Daisy Reine~~ June Rider qui refuse de se laisser intimider. Bien déterminée à en savoir plus sur lui pour trouver son point faible elle va creuser dans son passé. Et rien trouver. Qui est ce fantôme, brillant avocat qui n’est inscrit sur aucun registre ? Que cache le ténébreux personnage ? Et si la vérité était pire que le mensonge ?_


	5. I'm so alone 'Cause, New York's not my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d'histoire familiale et de joute verbale !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien surtout par les temps qui courent ! 
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le délai mais ma rentrée a été très compliquée au vu de la situation sanitaire, c'est assez compliqué pour prendre ses marques.
> 
> [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim) m'a offert un super moodboard, allez lire ses histoires c'est du tonnerre ! 
> 
> PLAYLIST : une petite chanson assez triste de Jim Croce "New York’s Not My Home" qui parle de solitude dans cette grande ville et c'est un peu l'idée que j'ai de Ben ici.
> 
> Well, things were spinning round me  
> And all my thoughts were cloudy  
> And I had begun to doubt all the things that were me  
> Been in so many places  
> You know I've run so many races  
> And looked into the empty faces of the people of the night  
> And something is just not right  
> 'Cause I know that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alone  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause, New York's not my home  
> Though all the streets are crowded  
> There's something strange about it  
> I lived there about a year and I never once felt at home  
> I thought I'd make the big time  
> I learned a lot of lessons awful quick  
> And now I'm telling you  
> That they were not the nice kind  
> And it's been so long since I have felt fine  
> That's the reason that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alone  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause New York's not my home  
> That's the reason that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alone  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause New York's not my home

« Ben Solo ??? » Au bout du fil Rey entendit la voix de Kaydel monter d’une octave. « Comme dans Organa-Solo ? _Ce_ Solo là ??? »

« Euh peut être ??! » répondit Rey, incertaine.

« Sérieusement Rey chérie, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas QUI sont les Organa-Solo ??!! »

Rey leva les yeux aux ciels en entendant le ton presque dédaigneux de Kaydel, contrairement à elle, elle n’était pas une instagrameuse professionnelle célèbre, elle ne connaissait pas tout le gratin. De par son travail elle connaissait beaucoup de personnalités importantes mais essentiellement new-yorkaises.

« Si… Enfin je crois » C’était peut-être la politicienne ? Non un acteur ? Rhaa elle ne savait plus

Elle entendit Kaydel pousser un soupir d’exaspération : « Ok je peux être là dans genre 30 minutes. Rose tu viens avec moi ou pas ? » La communication se brouilla et finit par couper.

Kaydel finit par arriver 40 minutes plus tard habillée comme si elle allait shooter pour Vogue trainant derrière elle une Rose qui râlait parce qu’elle était en train d’écrire. Et elle était justement en train d’écrire un combat entre les deux personnages principaux Kira et Stozzri, combat qui devait se terminer avec leur déclaration d’amour et on la dérangeait à ce moment précis !

Zorii avait déjà commencé les recherches et les quatre se tassèrent devant l’écran.

« Alors… Ben… Solo… Voilà !»

Apparurent à l’écran des photos d’un Kylo Ren plus jeune, presque adolescent.

« Ohhh il fait tellement bébé là-dessus !! » s’exclama Zorii.

Elle avait raison, Rey avait sous ses yeux une version jeune et innocente de l’homme qu’elle connaissait. A la place de l’arrogance et du sérieux il y avait un joyeux sourire dévoilant des dents irrégulières ainsi qu’une insouciance. Des cheveux plus courts dégageant d’adorables grandes oreilles.

« C’est bien ça c’est le fils de Leia Organa et Han Solo ! J’en étais sûre vu le nom ! » interrompit Kaydel en pointant du doigt des photos officielles d’un couple accompagnant un très jeune Ben.

Des photos de diners officiels, de galas, d’avant-premières. Elle remarqua que Ben souriait beaucoup plus quand il était en compagnie de ses parents que quand il était tout seul.

Rey reconnu la célèbre sénatrice démocrate, une figure qu’elle avait toujours admiré pour sa combativité, son engagement et sa résilience. En revanche son compagnon lui était à peu près inconnu, elle croyait se souvenir qu’il travaillait dans le cinéma.

« Sérieusement Rey tu ne regardes jamais la télé ? » demanda Rose incrédule. « Han Solo ? _Jungle survival_ ? Le jeu télé ? »

Rey secoua la tête, elle connaissait de nom mais c’était tout.

« _Die or not it’s your choice_ les films ? Sérieusement Rey faut vraiment qu’on refasse ton éducation ! » protesta Rose.

« C’est connu ? » tenta Rey.

« Tu plaisantes ?! » pouffa Zorii « Ce mec est une légende. C’était les premiers jeux télévisés du genre ça a fait un carton ! Il a enchainé avec du mannequinat et des films d’actions, tout le monde le connait - à part toi chérie- c’est un sex-symbol, regarde ! »

Zorii changea la recherche et ce ne fut plus que torses nus, poses viriles, regards de braise et moue bougonne. Quelques vidéos visionnées plus tard Rey dut admettre qu’il avait beaucoup de charme et son fils semblait avoir hérité de sa large carrure. En revanche les yeux expressifs ambrés étaient plutôt ceux de sa mère.

« Le parfait scélérat ! » minauda Kaydel

« Hé ! » protesta Rose

« Rho tu sais que je n’aime que toi baby » roucoula Kaydel en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme.

« C’est vrai qu’il avait une réputation d’être quelqu’un d’agité dans sa jeunesse, il faisait partie de la jet-set, c’est comme ça qu’il a connu sa femme. Ça a étonné tout le monde quand la fille du milliardaire Anakin Skywalker a épousé un acteur. »

Le mariage était absolument grandiose. Rey estima qu’il y avait dû y avoir plusieurs centaines d’invités vu les photos. Le couple était absolument magnifique, Leia dans sa robe blanche d’une sobriété élégante avait l’air d’une princesse et Han avait presque l’air d’un garçon sage excepté le sourire coquin et ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

Mais le nom qu’avait prononcé Zorii la fit tilter. Elle se souvenait de ce nom. Elle l’avait entendu dans une autre vie.

« Skywalker ? »

« Le père biologique de Leia. Il a fait fortune après la guerre dans l’industrie aéronautique et militaire ».

Rey reconnut le jeune homme que Ren avait en photo sur le bureau.

« Mais ça a mal tourné, il s’est mis à vendre du matériel de mauvaises qualités à l’armée tout en empochant des contrats juteux. Tout a été découvert quand ils ont fait des vérifications de qualité après que des soldats soient morts. Sa femme s’est suicidée en apprenant ce qu’il avait fait. Et il a terminé sa vie en prison. »

Sur la photo la jeune femme souriait d’un sourire triste. Elle était magnifique avec des cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient et dans lesquelles étaient épinglés des fleurs. Son sourire était forcé et Rey se demanda si elle savait déjà ce que son mari faisait à l’époque.

« J’ai rencontré Leia à un diner elle m’a parlé un peu de son enfance » dit Rose doucement « quand toute l’affaire a éclaté elle et son frère jumeau venait de naitre et ils ont été confiés au reste de la famille Skywalker et à des amis de sa mère. Leia a pris le nom de ses parents adoptifs, les Organa, et Luke celui de son père. »

« Attends Luke ? » interrompit Rey qui venait de connecter les informations entre elles « comme dans Luke Skywalker l’avocat ? »

« C’est ça » confirma Zorii

Luke Skywalker… Rey s’enfonça dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Tout le monde connaissait Luke dans le métier. C’était le même personnage que sa sœur mais en version avocat. Tout aussi engagé. Et quelqu’un de bien. Il aurait été tout à fait à sa place dans le cabinet. Elle avait même espéré faire ses stages sous sa tutelle mais elle avait appris qu’il avait pris sa retraite des années auparavant.

« Il s’est passé un truc bizarre non à la fin de sa carrière ? » demanda-t-elle « On a jamais trop bien su… »

« Ouais c’est flou j’ai retrouvé quelques articles sur une histoire de détournement de fonds mais rien de vraiment concret. J’ai l’impression que l’affaire a été étouffée » expliqua Zorii en consultant les différentes pages.

« Ok revenons à Ben alors, il y a quoi d’autre sur lui ? »

« Pas beaucoup de choses en fin de compte à part les photos qu’on a déjà vues et on trouve plus rien à partir de 2010. J’ai des articles people annonçant que leur fils a été accepté en droit à Harvard et après c’est tout. Je vais appeler l’université tout à l’heure et voir si je peux essayer de récupérer ses notes. »

« Sans doute qu’il a changé de nom à cette époque » murmura pensivement Rey.

Cette histoire l’intriguait fortement : qu’est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à devenir ce qu’il était avec des figures familiales pareil. D’accord il y avait le grand père mais il ne l’avait pas connu. Et ses parents et son oncle étaient des gens remarquables. Rey ne comprenait pas, une pièce du puzzle manquait.

« En vrai s’il est aussi bien gaulé que son père… » sous entendit Kaydel en faisant défiler des photos d’Han jeune et torse nu dans la jungle.

« Kaydeeeeel » interrompit Rey d’une voix lasse. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer ses émotions contradictoires à propos de Ren sans que ses amies en rajoutent.

« Je dis juste que—»

« Mesdames Bonjour »

Din était dans l’encadrement de la porte, lunettes sur le nez et costume en tweed impeccable.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas mon auteure préférée ? » s’émerveilla-t-il en voyant Rose.

Lors d’une soirée au cabinet Rey avait invité Kaydel et Rose et à sa grande surprise Din les avait non seulement reconnues mais il s’avéra qu’il était abonné à leurs instagram et likait religieusement chaque publication. Une amitié était née à coup de soirées aux bars, de sorties cinés et de dédicaces de livres.

Il s’approcha de Rose qui rougissait, toujours aussi touchée quand elle rencontrait des fans, et lui fit un baise main en s’inclinant légèrement.

« J’attends avec impatience le prochain roman du Sang des Etoiles ! J’espère que Kira et Stozzri auront enfin leurs chances ! »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre Din » répondit Rose avec un clin d’œil.

Din se redressa en souriant et son regard tomba sur les photos dénudées d’Han Solo. Il haussa comiquement les sourcils et Rey embarrassée se jeta sur la souris pour fermer la page. Génial il ne manquait plus que ça ! Être surprise par son patron pendant les heures de travail à mater des photos d’acteurs. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte : que cette journée infernale se termine afin qu’elle puisse rentrer chez elle, se faire couler un bain moussant tout en mangeant de la crème glacée à même le pot.

« Je venais voir où tu en étais sur le divorce Pryde mais _ceci_ -il désigna les photos - est beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Il n’était pas en colère, seulement amusé. C’était une des choses que Rey adorait chez lui, il était énormément ouvert à la discussion. Quoi qu’il arrive il faisait toujours en sorte d’entendre ce que les personnes en face de lui avaient à dire.

« En fait on se renseignait sur le nouvel avocat de Pryde -il vient de changer- et on ne savait rien de lui car il a apparemment changé de nom. J’ai réussi à trouver son nom initial et--»

« Est-ce que je veux savoir _comment_ tu t’es procuré ces informations ? »

« Euh on va dire que ce n’était pas vraiment illégal ? "

Din sourit, fier : « Tu as bien retenu ce que je t’ai appris : _connais ton ennemi comme toi-même »_

Il se pencha vers les photos : « Et donc quel est le lien entre cet avocat mystère et le célèbre Han Solo ? »

« C’est son fils. Kylo Ren est -était- Ben Solo. Fils de Han et Leia Organa. Petit-fils du magnat Skywalker et neveu de l’avocat Luke Skywalker. »

Rey vit les sourcils de Din s’écarquiller de surprise. « Et comment ça se passe ? »

Elle n’hésita quasiment pas, elle voulait prouver qu’elle pouvait gérer seule mais avec Din c’était différent c’était plus un ami qu’un supérieur.

« Moyen. Il est coriace. »

« Tu as parlé avec Jannah ? »

Jannah Calrissian. L’une des trois propriétaires du cabinet avec Din et Cara et qui avait repris le cabinet à la suite de son père Lando. Rey la côtoyait peu, elle dépendait plus de Din.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son père est très proche de cette famille. On peut même dire que lui et Jannah _font_ partie de la famille. »

Il se tourna vers elle : « Elle pourra t’aider : Ben et elle ont été élevés ensemble. »

Rey se trouvait maintenant devant Jannah Calrissian essayant de ne pas paraitre intimidée. Jannah l’impressionnait énormément. Elle était la grande chef du cabinet. Juste mais sévère, ayant dû se faire sa place dans le milieu en se démarquant de son influent père.

Elle venait de la mettre au courant des derniers développements.

Jannah semblait perdue dans ses pensées, arpentant son grand bureau.

« Vous avez une photo de lui maintenant ? »

Rey lui tendit son smartphone où était affichée la page de présentation de Ren.

Jannah sourit tendrement et effleura l’écran. « Woa il a tellement changé ! »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous ne l’avez pas vu ? »

Jannah se mit à compter sur ses doigts : « 10 ans. Je l’ai vu pour la dernière fois à notre bal de fin d’année avant l’entrée à l’université. »

Elle s’assit en face de Rey en soupirant : « Autant que tu saches toute l’histoire si tu dois l’affronter. »

Elle prit une photo encadrée sur son bureau et lui mit sous le nez. Toute la famille était rassemblée : Han assis sur un canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, les bras entourant les épaules d’une Leia riant aux éclats. Assis par terre se tenait Luke faisant une grimace en compagnie de Jannah et son père et d’une femme que Rey supposa être la mère de Jannah. Serré contre Leia se tenait le petit Ben qui se tordait de rire.

« Ben et moi avons été élevés comme frère et sœur. Les parents de Ben n’étaient pas vraiment là : Leia était plongée dans sa carrière politique, Han passait son temps sur des tournages et Ben était au milieu de tout ça. Il était le plus souvent avec nous ou son oncle. Il ne les voyait quasiment que quand ils l’emmenaient à des soirées pour prétendre à la petite famille parfaite. »

La note de sarcasme était évidente.

Elle lui montra une photo d’elle et Ben déguisés en respectivement en citrouille et en fantôme pour Halloween. « On était la famille de substitution. Ben souffrait de l’absence de ses parents c’était clair et net mais tant qu’on était là ça pouvait aller. Et puis tout a changé à l’adolescence quand j’ai perdu ma mère »

Les yeux de Jannah étaient emplis de larmes : « On s’est éloigné, j’avais beaucoup de peine et petit à petit un fossé s’est créé entre nous. C’est là que la situation a commencé à partir en vrille. »

« En vrille ? »

« Oui » acquiesça tristement Jannah « tout a commencé à remonter à la surface : sa mise de côté, l’impression que ses parents ne l’aimaient pas. Il a commencé à être assez violent, tant physiquement que verbalement. Et un jour c’est allé beaucoup trop loin »

« C’est arrivé en dernière année de lycée. Un soir où exceptionnellement Han et Leia étaient à la maison Ben s’est énervé et leur a balancé leurs quatre vérités. Le ton est monté et ça s’est fini par une rixe entre Ben et son père. »

Rey écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

« Oui » soupira Jannah « le résultat n’était pas beau à voir. Bref il a été décidé que Ben terminerait l’année scolaire chez son oncle Luke avec qui il s’entendait vraiment bien. Ben le vénérait, il voulait devenir un grand avocat comme lui. »

« Ce qu’il est devenu. »

« Attends Rey tu ne connais pas la suite. » soupira Jannah. « Après le lycée il est allé à Harvard, j’ai été à Georgetown. Je n’avais plus de contact avec lui, ce que j’ai appris je l’ai su au repas hebdomadaire en famille. Au début de son cursus il effectuait un stage dans le cabinet de Luke quand des accusations de blanchiment d’argent et de détournement de fonds ont été portées contre Luke. »

La fameuse affaire qui avait mit un terme à la carrière de Luke. Rey ouvrit grand ses oreilles, avide d’en savoir plus.

« Et après enquête interne il s’est avéré que c’était Ben qui était le coupable. »

« Mais il était encore à l’école ? Il avait quoi ? 20 ans ? » s’étonna Rey.

« Luke était persuadé de sa culpabilité et a présenté des preuves à la famille. Preuves accablantes. Vraiment si ça avait été présenté devant un jury Ben était bon pour une condamnation. Et quant à la question de sa jeunesse, Luke a dit qu’il tenait de son grand père, qu’il avait la même noirceur cupide en lui. »

« Il s’est passé quoi ensuite ? » demanda Din, qui jusqu’ici n’avait pas dit un mot, écoutant attentivement.

« La suite n’a fait que confirmer les soupçons : le reste de ses études a été financé par Snoke. Ben travaillait sans doute déjà pour lui lorsqu’il a fraudé. Sans doute avait-il un accord avec le cabinet de Palpatine pour ruiner un adversaire. »

Elle leva la tête vers Rey « Si je te dis tout ça c’est pour que tu sois sur tes gardes Rey, s’il a pu trahir sa famille à ce point il est prêt à tout. Sans compter l’enseignement qu’il a reçu dans ce cabinet. »

Rey se leva en déglutissant : « Je serais prudente. »

Jannah se tourna vers Din dès que la porte vitrée se referma sur Rey.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne lui a rien dit à propos du travail que Cara effectue en ce moment pour ton oncle…» souligna Din tout en prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Luke n’a que des suppositions ! Dis-lui Cara s’il te plaît ! » supplia Jannah à Cara qui venait d’entrer dans le bureau et était occupée à donner des coups de poings dans les coussins du canapé pour les ramollir.

« Si tu veux m’entendre dire que ton oncle Luke se berce d’illusions alors j’ai bien peur que--» 

« Merde ! »

« Comme tu dis ! Et au vu des quelques recherches préliminaires je pense que ce n’est que le sommet de l’iceberg. »

Cara tendit des documents à Din qui commença à les éplucher, ses sourcils montant de plus en plus.

« Luke n’est peut-être pas un vieux fou » commenta-t-il en tendant les documents à Jannah qui les parcouru rapidement à son tour.

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle à nouveau. « Si jamais ils savent qu’on est sur cette piste… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses collègues sachant parfaitement ce qu’elle sous entendait. On ne plaisantait pas avec le clan Palpatine. Sauf si on voulait y rester.

« J’ai mis deux mois à retrouver ce témoin. La plupart des autres sont soit morts soit à la retraite. Ils ne les surveillent pas ils pensent que Luke a eu sa dose il y a sept ans et qu’il ne rouvrira aucune enquête. Il y a peu de risque je pense. »

Jannah évalua longuement du regard Cara. La troisième actionnaire du cabinet était brillante et combative. Elle était également très débrouillarde et participait beaucoup dans les affaires où il fallait des enquêtes minutieuses et risquées. Elle lui faisait confiance mais un point la titillait.

« S’ils ne se doutent de rien _pourquoi_ alors Ben réapparait maintenant ? Après tout ce temps, pourquoi _précisément_ maintenant ? »

Et leurs manques de réponse était ce qui l’inquiétait le plus.

Que mijotaient encore ces salopards dans leur cabinet ?

Rey avait entendu la mise en garde de Jannah mais elle n’arrivait pas à avoir peur de lui. Certes il était arrogant et semblait retors mais une part d’elle n’arrivait pas à faire correspondre ces prétendus crimes et son passé. Elle ne pouvait se l’expliquer mais pour elle ça ne collait pas. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu’elle n’avait pas dit à ses supérieurs…

 _Skywalker cet idiot_ ricanait la voix. Il parlait souvent devant elle, après tout qu’avait-il à craindre d’une petite fille ? Elle ne comprenait sans doute rien.

_Un crétin amoureux, facile à manipuler… Tellement facile. Un si grand potentiel mais quel dommage qu’il n’ait pas voulu aller plus loin… tss tss Anakin…_

Avouer ceci entrainerait des questions sur son passé, il faudrait y répondre, y repenser et elle y pensait déjà suffisamment surtout maintenant que son adversaire travaillait dans leur cabinet. Elle ne dirait rien à moins d’y être obligée. Mais elle avait de plus en plus une certitude : s’il avait pu manipuler le grand père de Ben, qu’avait-il pu faire d’autre ? Un jeune étudiant de 20 ans pouvait-il vraiment faire tout seul une fraude aussi importante ?

Rey se promit d’ouvrir l’œil mais décida de donner à Ben --non Kylo ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il sache qu’elle savait pour son passé !-- le bénéfice du doute.

Le week-end était passé à toute vitesse, Rey essayant de trouver quelque chose pour contrer le désastre du divorce Pryde tandis que Maz faisait la une des journaux en posant officiellement avec Chewie, que Kaydel défilait pour Prada à la Fashion Week et que Rose travaillait sur cette « fichue scène de combat ! » tout en parlant avec les scénaristes de ses films. Résultat elles n’avaient pas pu se voir et discuter de ce que Rey avait appris. Ce serait pour plus tard.

La nouvelle audience approchait à toute vitesse (4 jours) mais avant ça elle avait son allocution à un séminaire de formation.

Maitre Ackbar, la voix toujours aussi tonitruante malgré son âge faisait son éloge : « -- une des avocates les plus brillantes de la ville (Rey essaya de sourire avec modestie) de New York, sortie première de sa promotion à Yale et la plus jeune associée junior de chez Dune, Calrissian & Djarin… »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et quelques murmures approbateurs. En balayant la salle du regard elle repéra quelques avocats qu’elle avait déjà affronté -et battu- en procès. Visiblement ils cherchaient à s’améliorer.

La porte de la salle s’ouvrit soudain brutalement, coupant Ackbar dans son discours et Rey hébétée, _le_ vit entrer d’un pas conquérant, toujours habillé avec le même chic informel -sans cravate-. Il s’assit à la seule place libre près de Rey qui le regardait complètement effarée. Elle avait l’impression d’assister à une catastrophe au ralenti.

Lui en revanche semblait très satisfait de son entrée en matière :

« Le monde est petit hein ?! » lui envoya-t-il avec un petit rictus narquois

« Et voici un autre brillant avocat qui a accepté à la dernière minute de remplacer Maitre Canady qui a rencontré un empêchement de dernière minute. »

 _Plutôt une annulation sans explication de sa participation_ ricana intérieurement Kylo. Il avait bien fait de garder contact avec Ackbar en fin de compte, ça pouvait toujours être utile.

« Certains disent à son propos que l’arrogance cache un manque de talent mais je peux vous assurer que c’est tout le contraire ! Il a exercé à Los Angeles et il n’a jamais connu d’échec… »

Rey ne put s’empêcher de tourner sa tête vers lui, ses suppositions du bar n’étaient pas si fausses que ça en fin de compte.

Il s’était adossé à la chaise, jambes croisées, mains sur la table, parcourant d’un regard supérieur la salle. Il y avait des notes écrites d’une belle écriture devant lui mais Rey savait qu’il ne les utiliserait pas comme pendant le procès. Elles étaient là pour donner l’illusion que lui aussi n’était pas parfait et que son adversaire avait une chance. Un leurre.

… le tardif Kylo Ren ! »

Nouveaux applaudissements. Il eut le culot de saluer comme s’il était une vedette !

Rey s’inclina vers lui de sorte à ce que personne d’autre que lui n’entende :

« N’avez-vous pas une cravate monsieur je n’ai-jamais connu d’échec » siffla-t-telle tandis que Ackbar entamait un laïus lénifient sur le divorce de nos jours.

Il renifla, moqueur : « De deux choses l’une. Soit vous m’avez pris instantanément en grippe pour une raison inexplicable soit vous flirtez avec moi. »

Rey n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ! L’aplomb de ce type !! Elle conserva son sourire poli et répondit entre ses dents :

« Je vous laisse un indice : vous brulez de la première… »

Et n’y tenant plus elle souffla la question qu’elle retenait depuis son arrivée : « Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Vous pourriez être un peu plus reconnaissante ? »

« Pardon ? » _De quoi parlait-il ???_

« Vous verrez… » fit-il en lui faisant signe de se taire, le doigt sur la bouche.

« Mais je--»

« …Rey Johnson ! »

Ackbar avait fini son discours elle n’en avait pas écouté un mot et c’était à présent à elle de parler !

Perturbée, elle se leva sous les applaudissements et à sa surprise Kylo Ren se leva pour la laisser passer applaudissant chaleureusement. Elle alla au pupitre et commença sa dissertation sur _Comment être un avocat du divorce dans les temps actuels_.

Kylo ne pouvait s’empêcher de la fixer intensément encore une fois pendant son discours. Comme à l’audience il se trouvait envouté par son charme. Son intelligence, son éloquence, la façon dont son adorable bouche bougeait, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes qui brillaient avec passion… tout en elle le fascinait.

« --Alors voici mon conseil : le divorce ne doit en aucun cas être une douleur c’est au contraire une occasion d’explorer le complexe labyrinthe sentimental unissant les humains. »

Elle finit son exposé avec brio prouvant quel n’avait pas été finaliste du concours d’éloquence pour rien.

Elle regagna sa place sous les applaudissements et son voisin était à nouveau en train d’applaudir énergétiquement.

« Bravo. Bravissimo. » Il lui tira même sa chaise pour qu’elle se rasseye tandis qu’Ackbar repris son discours.

Rey allait remercier son adversaire quand elle le vit pousser sournoisement un dôme, _son_ dôme au chocolat vers elle « Vous en voulez un morceau ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

Pas de remerciement donc, Rey eut envie de le gifler. S’en était définitivement fini de ses résolutions de lui laisser sa chance ! Et d’ailleurs comment savait-il que c’était son préféré ? Il l’avait suivi ou quoi ?

« Non ? Sûre ? Tant pis ! » et il engloutit le dôme d’un coup tout en la fixant du regard. Rey eut soudain chaud en voyant sa langue lécher ses lèvres et bouche s’étirer pour engloutir en une fois la gourmandise. Tout était grand chez lui. _To—_

_Reprends-toi ! Ne te laisse pas avoir pour une paire de jolis yeux !_

« Monsieur Kylo Ren ! » invita Ackbar

Il se leva tout de suite, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres et gagna le pupitre avec élégance pour traiter de la partie pratique.

« Magnifique plaidoyer Maitre Johnson » commenta-t-il en la fixant du regard toujours avec un petit sourire en coin et en se frottant la commissure de lèvres ce qui donna encore plus envie à Rey de le gifler. Il se moquait ouvertement d’elle maintenant !

« Mais voici comment _je_ vois les choses : --Il fit une petite pause mélodramatique-- Les avocats sont des ordures ! »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent d’un coup sur lui et on entendit quelques rires. Rey le regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, les sourcils arqués haut. Elle se demandait si elle avait mal entendu, un être aussi arrogant capable d’une auto-critique si virulente ?

« Et les avocats du divorce sont les moisissures qui s’épanouissent _sur_ ces ordures ! » Nouveaux éclats de rire. L’audience était entièrement conquise !

Rey n’avait donc pas mal entendu. Gênée elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, roulant ses yeux. C’était un gag ce n’était pas possible autrement.

« Le divorce est l’autopsie du cadavre du mariage ! » assena-t-il en tapant la main sur le pupitre.

Pas faux songea Rey. Elle en avait vu passer des couples et parfois elle se disait que l’humain pouvait descendre bien bas pour arriver à ces fins.

« Nous faisons face à des gens prêts à livrer bataille avec passion mais où était cette passion quand il s’agissait de sauver leur couple mhh? »

Tout le monde buvait ses paroles et Rey se maudissait elle-même mais elle aussi ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, de ses grandes mains qui s’agitaient passionnément accompagnant ses propos, des muscles de son dos qu’elle voyait se tendre pendant qu’il arpentait l’estrade…

« Tout le monde aime les gadgets et de nos jours avec toute la technologie, les smartphones, les montres… il est de plus en plus facile de surveiller si sa moitié est fidèle ou pas. »

S’en suivie de longues mais vivantes explications sur quels outils utiliser précisément et Rey se mit à rêvasser connaissant le sujet par cœur.

« Par exemple une caméra de cette taille -il brandit un petit cube- peut faire des photos et vidéos de cette qualité. » Il appuya sur une touche et se projeta au mur sur l’écran une série de photo et de vidéo de surveillance représentant une femme dans un bureau.

Jusque-là rien de particulier songea Rey qui ne prêtait plus grande attention. Elle avait hâte que ça soit fini, qu’elle puisse rentrer chez elle et appeler sa mère et ses amies pour leur raconter le dernier développement.

« Je suis sûr que même ceux du fond peuvent reconnaitre le foulard ou le sac à main Hermès »

Hermès ? Beaucoup de personnes avaient des sacs à mains Hermès, elle y comprise. Elle l’avait d’ailleurs aujourd’hui.

_Attends une minute_

Rey se pétrifia. Ne l’avait-il pas prévenu de quelque chose en début de séance ? Si !

Elle releva d’un coup la tête et regarda l’écran. Elle se sentit suffoquer. C’était elle sur l’écran ! Dans le bureau de Ren ! Vu l’angle il y avait une caméra dans le plafond !

Elle s’efforçait de conserver sa respiration tandis que son cerveau cherchait toutes les éventualités et issues possibles.

Discrètement elle dénoua son foulard et le fourra dans une de ses poches et donne un coup de pied dans son sac à main pour la mettre hors de vue.

« Je suis sûr que la suspecte ne s’est même pas aperçu qu’elle était filmé —» 

_Ça tu peux le dire_. Elle allait être malade

« -- et ces images pourraient être utilisées contre elle pour prouver l’infraction à savoir une violation de propriété ! »

Elle sentait la bile monter.

Heureusement il était en train de conclure.

« Rappelez-vous : aucun de nous ne fait du droit conjugal par amour. Choisissez bien ! Je vous remercie »

Il se détourna de l’assistance et jeta un coup d’œil vers Rey. Il eut tout juste le temps de la voir sortir en trombe de la pièce, une main sur la bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur.

Bizarrement son propre cœur se serra. Lorsqu’il avait mis au point son petit plan pour la rencontrer à nouveau et lui barrer la route dans une sorte de jeu, il n’avait pensé qu’à son envie d’affronter son adversaire et essayer d’en apprendre plus sur cette fascinante femme qui l’attirait et de se défaire de cette attirance mal venue. Il n’avait pensé qu’à ça. D’abord le gâteau puis ça. Il allait s’amuser un peu et la contrarier. Point.

Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à ôter ses yeux d’elle ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal maintenant ?


	6. That brings the promise of new love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rey et Kylo continuent d'essayer de nier leur attirance mutuelle. Jusqu'au moment où...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré la situation. Si vous fêtez Noël j'espère que c'était bien !
> 
> Je m'excuse pour mon absence, entre les cours et mes problèmes personnels c'est compliqué d'avoir du temps et de la motivation.  
> Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos kudos et vos messages c'est vraiment super gentil !
> 
> Alors pour ce chapitre ATTENTION LISEZ LES TAGS, je les ai mis à jour ! Il y a mention du passé de Rey et de ce qu'elle a subi (en italique). Il y a également une scène explicite entre Kylo et Rey où Kylo a un léger côté dom mais c'est vraiment léger, si vous ne voulez pas lire, sautez le paragraphe commençant par un *. D'ailleurs à ce propos, écrire ce genre de scène est vraiment une nouveauté pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me laissez des conseils si vous pensez que ça peut être amélioré !
> 
> PLAYLIST : Autumn in New York chanté par Frank Sinatra ou Billie Holliday (plusieurs versions possibles)  
> Autumn in New York  
> Why does it seem so inviting  
> Autumn in New York  
> It spells the thrill of first-knighting  
> Glittering crowds and shimmering clouds  
> In canyons of steel  
> They're making me feel, I'm home  
> It's autumn in New York  
> That brings the promise of new love  
> Autumn in New York  
> Is often mingled with pain  
> Dreamers with empty hands  
> They sigh for exotic lands  
> It's autumn in New York  
> It's good to live it again  
> This autumn in New York  
> Transforms the slums into Mayfair  
> Autumn in New York  
> You'll need no castles in Spain  
> Lovers that bless the dark  
> On benches in Central Park  
> It's autumn in New York  
> It's good to live it again

« J’ai l’impression qu’il te plait » déclara Maz allongée sur le sofa.

« QU’IL ME PLAIT ???? T’es folle ou quoi ?? » glapit Rey les mains sur les hanches, déambulant agacée dans le salon.

Elle enfin pu avoir l’occasion de mettre sa mère et ses amies au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé. Kaydel avait failli s’étrangler de rire lorsque Rey leur raconta qu’elle avait caché son sac et son foulard tandis que Maz roucoulait sur sa jeunesse et où apparemment elle avait _très_ bien connu le père de Ren.

Présentement Maz avait pris ses aises sur le canapé du salon qu’elle partageait avec sa fille. Maz avait en effet fait l’acquisition d’un gigantesque penthouse des années auparavant au plus fort de sa carrière, qu’elle avait divisé en deux, une partie pour elle et une autre pour Rey avec le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger en partie commune. Kaydel et Rose passaient la plupart de leurs journées dans l’appartement à tel point que Maz avait fini par leur dédier une pièce comme bureau. Kaydel était ainsi en conférence visuelle pour une collaboration d’une gamme de cosmétique tandis que Rose était perchée sur les tabourets de bar de la cuisine écoutant d’une oreille ce que disait Rey afin de trouver matière à son nouveau roman.

Rey n’en revenait pas que sa mère, toujours de son côté habituellement, fasse ce genre d’assertion.

« Bien sûr ! Mais je suis aussi ta mère sauf en public » contra Maz en repositionnant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Tu crois qu’il sait pour moi ? » s’angoissa Rey en recommençant à se ronger les ongles.

« Ton passé ? Ça m’étonnerait, ton dossier est scellé vu que tu étais mineure et même Palpatine n’est pas idiot au point de parler de sa famille à ses employés. »

« Jannah a dit que Snoke et son père l’avait pris sous leurs ailes… »

« Même avec ça je reste persuadée que Palpatine n’est au courant de rien ! Après tout tu as changé de prénom. Honnêtement qui pourrait penser que Sarah Palpatine et Rey Johnson sont la même personne ? »

Rey aurait aimé être aussi certaine que sa mère mais elle avait peur. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ça soit anodin.

_Sarah Palpatine_ Elle n’avait plus pensé à ce nom depuis des années, ce n’était plus elle maintenant.

_« D’où sors-tu petite ? » demanda gentiment le pasteur. Sarah ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris de se faufiler par la porte d’entrée mal fermée et de courir hors du parc de la maison mais elle l’avait fait. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce qu’il s’était passé la veille avec son grand-père était pire que d’habitude. Ou peut-être était-ce qu’il avait dit à propos de ses parents._

_« Des moins que rien ! Surtout ton père juste bon à baiser une employée ! » Elle s’était efforcée de ne pas pleurer sinon il allait la battre comme à chaque fois qu’elle pleurait quand on mentionnait ses parents. Ça ne faisait que quelque mois qu’ils étaient morts mais elle avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était déroulée. Le rire sinistre l’avait une fois de plus glacée mais ce n’était rien par rapport à la suite._

_« Il était juste bon à causer des problèmes et il a encore fallu que je me débarrasse d’eux. Une emmerde de plus ! »_

_Débarrasser ? Elle avait hoqueté, non à cause de ce qu’il lui faisait mais à cause de ce qu’il venait de dire. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture car ils étaient « ivres morts » lui avait dit son grand-père un matin en lui annonçant sans ménagement qu’elle était orpheline et désormais sous sa seule garde._

_« Tu aurais dû faire de moi ton héritier dès le début au lieu de cette chiffe molle » intervint son oncle Snoke, le fils illégitime. Elle se méfiait autant de lui que de son grand-père. Tel père tel fils, ils étaient aussi vicieux l’un que l’autre. En plus il lui faisait énormément peur avec la grande balafre mal cicatrisée sur le côté._

_Le vieux avait soupiré : « J’aurais dû… Toi au moins tu as l’esprit de famille, tu comprends où est le meilleur intérêt… »_

_Elle n’était plus là. Physiquement si mais mentalement ailleurs._

_Elle était sûre d’une chose, la mort de ses parents n’était pas un accident._

_Elle avait couru longtemps à travers la forêt qui entourait le domaine, paniquée à l’idée de ce qu’ils lui feraient s’il la trouvait. Terrorisée à l’idée qu’ils se rendent compte trop vite de son absence et qu’ils lâchent à sa poursuite les énormes chiens noir et feu que son grand-père adore tant. Elle ne s’arrêta pas, même lorsqu’elle avait l’impression que se poumons allaient éclater._

_Elle s’était retrouvée finalement dans une grande ville, complètement perdue, ne sachant où aller. Elle erra plusieurs heures ainsi dans l’insouciance et la cohue générale jusqu’à ce que la nuit commence à tomber et que les rues commencent à se vider._

_Elle avait froid et faim. Elle était maintenant dans des allées adjacentes humides, froides et lugubres. Elle croisa des personnes qui visiblement dormaient là. Retenant à grande peine ses larmes elle regarda autour d’elle et vit repéra une fourgonnette qui distribuait des repas chauds aux sans-abris._

_Sentant son ventre gronder encore plus elle s’approcha timidement et attendit son tour. L’un des hommes qui servait la vit et écarquilla les yeux, il portait un col blanc autour du cou. Sarah supposa qu’il était un homme d’Eglise comme lui avait expliqué une fois sa mère._

_« Par tous les Saints mais d’où sors-tu petite ? »_

Trop de coïncidences suspectes : son changement soudain d’adversaire. Le fait qu’il soit le petit-fils d’un homme dont elle était persuadée qu’il avait été manipulé. Par son propre grand-père. La mention de son orphelinat par ce même adversaire, protégé de son grand père, de son oncle et de leur faire valoir Plutt. On en revenait toujours à sa famille. C’était louche.

Mais Maz avait raison sur un point : s’ils l’avaient retrouvé, pourquoi chercher à la côtoyer ? Pourquoi maintenant après presque vingt ans ? Pourquoi tout risquer à nouveau ? C’était contre l’ingéniosité perverse de Palpatine.

Elle s’était triturée le cerveau pendant plusieurs jours mais aucune solution ni hypothèse n’en était sortie. Elle en avait marre. Et elle commençait à avoir peur.

Mais bizarrement pas de Ren. Elle était persuadée que son intuition sur lui était la bonne.

Mais restait quand même à lui faire payer pour ce qu’il venait de lui faire. Et Maz avait toujours les meilleures idées pour ça ! Ou pas :

« Maman pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil à l’intérieur ?? »

« Parce que ceci » Maz baissa ses lunettes révélant des hématomes autour de ses yeux, révélateurs d’une chirurgie plastique des paupières.

Rey couina et détourna les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? »

« Tu m’en aurais empêché » répondit Maz en s’examinant dans son miroir de poche. « Je sais c’est encore gonflé mais il y a déjà une amélioration. J’aurai bientôt les paupières d’une ado»

Rey était en train de se servir un verre d’une des nombreuses fioles de liqueur et alcools forts essayant d’éviter le regard de Maz. La vue des poches gonflées lui causait des frissons. Elle préféra retourner au sujet principal.

« A cause de lui je n’ai pas fermé l’œil depuis trois jours, l’audience est demain et je vais avoir l’air d’un zombie. Une chance que la caméra n’ait pas filmé mon visage, j’aurais eu la honte de ma vie sinon… »

Maz écoutait d’une oreille, toujours en train de s’examiner.

« Je vais attendre qu’il baisse sa garde et je vais lui assener un formidable coup de pied dans les couilles ! » continua imperturbable Rey en tendant un verre à sa mère.

« Sois prudente tu n’as encore jamais perdu une affaire importante » conseilla Maz en volant le verre de Rey pour s’appliquer la fraicheur des verres sur les yeux.

« Ouais ba lui non plus apparemment » soupira Rey

« C’est ce qui le rend si irrésistible » gloussa Mae derrière ses verres en roulant les r.

« MAMAN ! » s’exaspéra Rey. Ce qui l’énervait le plus c’est qu’elle avait raison.

« Je m’excuse chérie »

La phrase tilta dans la tête de Rey

« C’est ça ! Mais oui !! Je lui présente des excuses »

Maz releva la tête un verre dans chaque main « Pourquoi Rey ? Tu n’as rien fait de mal ! »

« Exactement » jubila Rey « C’est pour ça qu’il ne s’y attendra pas ! C’est la stratégie parfaite de manipulation ! »

Elle se leva et saisit son portable « Il va tomber dans le panneau, il va baisser sa garde et à ce moment-là je frapperai ! Ce gars-là n’est pas d’ici ! »

« Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu prépares le coup de grâce ? »

« Allo Zorii ? Tu peux me trouver l’adresse de Ren ? Ou plutôt non, cherches à _Ben Solo_ ! »

Quelques coups de téléphone et une mission shopping plus tard elle sonnait à l’interphone d’un superbe immeuble ressemblant au sien.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de ricaner intérieurement lorsqu’elle entendit la surprise dans sa voix à travers le haut-parleur.

Que venait-elle faire ici ? L’audience était prévue demain et il n’avait pas du tout anticipé ça. Venait-elle pour une proposition de dernière minute ? Etais-ce à propos de sa blague d’il y a quelques jours ?

Il vérifia rapidement que son salon n’était pas trop en bazar et alla ouvrir.

Appuyé dans le chambranle de la porte il eut une vision manichéenne parfaite : Rey Johnson en robe tuxedo noire et blanche, un brushing ondulé parfait et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais subitement il était content de porter un de ses tee-shirt noir faisant ressortir sa musculature.

« Bonjour je suis venue m’excuser » Rey déclara tout sourire.

« Oh ? Vous frappez avant d’entrer ! Ce n’est donc pas toujours par effraction » nargua-t-il

« C’est très drôle » se força de rester calme Rey « il ne s’agissait pas d’effraction, si vous revoyez cette vid-- à propos vous êtes paranoïaque j’ai l’impression- vous verrez que votre bureau était ouvert et que je venais pour une entrevue. Si je suis passée m’excuser c’est pour cette étrange quiproquo » Et sur ce elle lui tendit un petit sac en papier.

Il parut très surpris : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire » avoua-t-il en renifla le sac.

« Et si vous me proposiez d’entrer ? » minauda Rey

 _Okay…_ Au moins son appartement était rangé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c’était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de l’impressionner.

« Très bien » céda-t-il en lui faisant signe de la tête.

Il s’efforça de ne cacher son sourire quand elle passa près de lui.

_Respire Kylo respire !_

« En fait vous avez de la chance que je ne vous attaque pas en justice pour les boites qui trainaient partout » mentionna nonchalamment Rey tout en regardant autour d’elle.

Un bel appartement mais à l’inverse du sien il était beaucoup plus moderne : décor minimaliste, grandes baies vitrées lumineuses et une palette de couleur réduite aux tons blancs, gris et noirs.

Kylo étouffa un rire incrédule : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Mise en danger sur le lieu de travail »

« Vous vous êtes blessée ? » se moqua-t-il en la scannant du regard.

« Mon poignet. Ouvrez votre présent » enjoignit-elle.

Il déballa le paquet et ouvrit la boite contenant une magnifique cravate en soie sombre.

« Aahh Une cravate… vraiment ravissante ! »

« Comme ça vous n’aurez plus d’excuses pour ne pas en mettre » minauda Rey sournoise.

Kylo releva la tête à la pique qu’elle venait de lui envoyer. Visiblement il était en train d’avoir le retour de bâton de la conférence. Il adorait ce petit jeu entre eux.

_Attend un peu chaton tu vas voir_

Rey s’efforçait de détourner le regard de ces yeux qui la dévisageait comme s’il était affamé.

« Intéressant comme présomption » il lança la cravate sur le côté. « Au fait votre discours était remarquable l’autre jour. Très original ce guide du divorce à la manière de la _petite sainte nitouche_ »

_Pan ! Dans les dents_

« Je suis quelqu’un d’honnête j’ai recours à la loi et surtout pas à la comédie » répondit Rey sans se départir.

« Okayyyy » Soudainement il ne savait plus comment se dépatouiller de la situation sans exploser. Elle le titillait de plus en plus et il était de plus en plus sous son charme. Son pantalon semblait subitement trop serré… Il devait trouver un moyen pour faire redescendre la pression.

Il eut une idée.

« Une entrevue s’impose … Alors ne tardons pas ! »

Et là-dessus il enleva son tee-shirt révélant un torse parfaitement musclé.

« Pardon ? » Rey ouvrit grand les yeux nerveusement. Est-ce qu’il insinuait ce qu’elle pensait ? Elle s’efforçait de regarder ailleurs, n’importe quoi, les calligraphies encadrées au mur, des toiles d’arts modernes… mais malgré tout elle avait chaud et son estomac faisait des vagues.

Il fit une pause, le tee-shirt à la main et se remit à la regarder comme si elle était une sucrerie.

« Nous en parlerons en dinant » clarifia-t-il « et vu qu’à la base c’était votre idée le protocole exige que vous m’invitiez ».

 _Oh…_ Elle s’était montée la tête pour rien. Il voulait juste diner. Rien de plus. Elle aurait dû être soulagée mais alors pourquoi une part d’elle était déçue ?

« OK mais vous n’avez rien à mettre sur vous ? Une chemise, un pull ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Kylo étouffa un rire et disparu dans le couloir jusqu’à son dressing et en sortit avec une chemise blanche et une veste tandis que Rey appelait Zorii.

« Zorri ? Tu peux réserver ma table au-- 

« Non non non c’est à moi de choisir » il lui arracha le téléphone des mains « au revoir Zorii » et raccrocha.

« Très bien ! » soupira Rey avec agacement. Décidément il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être énervant. « Qu’est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il l’emmène dans un grand restaurant. Il avait démontré à plusieurs reprises qu’il faisait les choses à sa manière. Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar _Le Chalmun_ près de chez lui où on jouait de la musique latino à l’ambiance dansante et survoltée.

C’était visiblement un habitué vu qu’il appelait les serveurs par leurs noms. Il commanda pour eux sans laisser Rey placer un mot.

« Romantique non ? » Il la provoquait délibérément. Il n’avait pas manqué la façon dont elle avait été troublée en voyant son torse

« Non ! » répondit fermement Rey. Le mot lui rappela son discours « C’était quoi ces histoires de moralité, de sauver le couple ? »

« Vous n’avez jamais eu envie de conseiller à vos clients d’essayer de faire un effort pour arranger les choses ? »

C’était très surprenant de sa part mais encore plus de la part d’un avocat dont le gagne-pain est justement les batailles judiciaires. Elle eut soudainement l’impression que le garçon sensible que lui avait dépeint Jannah était toujours là sous la carapace dure qu’il s’était construit.

« En réalité non, chaque cas me convainc un peu plus que tout mariage est voué à l’échec. »

Ça, son passé et son historie amoureuse qui l’avait laissé en miettes il y a quatre ans. Ne plus être aimée était une chose mais la trahison qui allait avec en était une autre…

Il la regarda longuement. Il senti qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

« Je vois… »

« Et c’est tout vous voyez ?? »

« Oui je vois c’est très clair ! »

Il se pencha en avant : « Est-ce que vous fréquentez quelqu'un? »

Le toupet !

« Comment faites-vous pour arriver à cet enchainement ? » Elle rougit malgré elle et il eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait sa réponse.

« Je suis sûr que non »

« Sachez que c’est par choix » commença-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir « si on est seul il n’y a pas de risque d’être blessé quand les gens s’en vont. Vous plus que tout autre avec votre passé devriez comprendre ça ! »

_OUPS ! Merde !_

Elle n’aurait pas dû dire ça, d’une elle en avait trop dit sur elle-même et de deux maintenant il savait qu’elle était au courant de son histoire. Elle venait d’abattre une carte majeure.

Ses yeux tournèrent presque noirs. Il faisait presque peur à voir. Et soudain ses épaules se relâchèrent et il poussa un profond soupir accompagné d’un petit rire.

« C’était donc pour ça que vous étiez venue à mon bureau… vous étiez à la recherche d’informations sur moi… »

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

« J’imagine que vous avez trouvé beaucoup de choses en ligne sur ma famille ». L’amertume s’entendait dans sa voix.

« Oh et j’imagine que ma chère cousine a bien déboisé sur mon compte ». Maintenant il semblait presque triste.

« Non pour tout vous dire elle était triste mais aussi heureuse d’avoir de vos nouvelles. Et vous me croirez ou pas mais elle vous défendait, elle vous cherchait des excuses. »

Il parut surpris. Elle attendit qu’il continue mais il changea brusquement de sujet : « Revenons à nos moutons, pourquoi être seule ? Vous êtes intelligente--

« Ce n’est que des essais--

« --belle »

« --avant le mariage-- » _attends il me trouve belle et intelligente ???_

« Je croyais que le mariage était voué à l’échec ?? »

« --si je ne fréquente personne c’est pour ça ! Le sujet est clos »

Il ne poussa pas plus loin.

 _On t’a fait du mal_ réalisa Kylo sombrement. Une envie sourde de lui faire justice venait d’apparaitre dans sa tête. _Pauvre chaton, je prendrais tellement bien soin de toi si tu me laissais faire._

Le silence était pesant. Ils ne savaient pas comment relancer la conversation sans aborder des sujets fâcheux.

Rey mourait d’envie de savoir s’il était célibataire. D’un point de vue professionnel bien entendu ! Ça lui permettrait de mieux le cerner.

 _Qui crois-tu tromper ?_ murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.

N’y tenant plus elle se jeta à l’eau : « Et sinon si on parlait de vous ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas ? » répondit prudemment Kylo. Pourvu qu’elle ne veuille pas reparler de sa famille !

« Vous sortez avec quelqu’un ? »

« Je croyais que le sujet était clos ? »

« Je viens de le rouvrir ! »

« Je vois ! » Il se pencha en avant, prêt à jouer de nouveau : « A part vous ma chère ? » Il lui fit son plus beau sourire enjôleur.

« Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous galant » essaya désespérément de rappeler Rey _-mais ça y ressemble de plus en plus…-_ « c’est une réunion d’affaire »

« Sérieusement ? Faisons un compromis ? Une réunion intime ? » proposa Kylo.

« L’intimité ne change rien. Le boulot reste le boulot » _c’est ça ma grande … tu te mens à toi-même._

Elle-même trouvait son excuse pathétique et peu convaincante.

« Je sais que vous mentez » sourit doucement Kylo en la dévorant du regard.

« Arrêtez de me faire les yeux doux ! Vos manières de mauvais garçons, vos cheveux, votre attitude ne vous ouvrirons pas mon lit ok ?! »

Elle fut sauvée par le gong, la serveuse venait d’arriver avec leurs cocktails bleu opaque.

Elle regarda le verre avec dégout : « Chic ! Un verre rempli de reste de peinture ! »

Il pouffa : « Il faut que vous le buviez pour faire honneur à votre amie ! »

« Je ne comprends pas là »

« Vous êtes bien amie avec Rose Tico non ? Du moins d'après mon assistante. C’est l’alcool du Mandalorian ! C’est tiré d’un de ses livres »

« Oh ! » Rey venait enfin de rattacher les wagons. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu’il y avait de la vodka dedans mais le reste…

« C’est celui qu’on boit avant un duel ! Le message c’est : il se peut que je te tue bientôt mais ça ne m’empêche pas de te respecter et de _t’aimer_ ».

Rey remarqua bien comment il avait particulièrement insisté sur la fin de la phrase.

_Rose, je te maudis_

Elle croisa son regard joueur, semblant la mettre au défi. Résignée elle trinqua avec lui et avala le verre d’un coup.

Au début elle ne sentit rien puis --

« MA GORGE !!! ÇA BRULE ! BORDEL Y A QUOI DEDANS ??!»

Il riait aux éclats en la voyant.

« Petite nature » se moqua-t-il.

Rey releva la tête d’un coup, piqué au vif.

_On va voir ce qu’on va voir !_

« On en reprend ! »

« Euh non ça va là quand même ». Il ne riait plus beaucoup.

« Serveuse ! »

_Oh non_

L’ambiance s’était considérablement réchauffée. Rey savait désormais entre autres choses que Kylo aimait la calligraphie et que les œuvres encadrées dans son bureau et son appartement étaient les siennes. Qu’il collectionnait les figurines Pop et que ses caleçons étaient toujours à motifs.

Kylo de son côté avait eu la confirmation qu’elle adorait les desserts et qu’elle était fan de karaoké. Le bar finit par fermer alors qu’ils se chamaillent sur quelle université était la meilleure entre Yale et Harvard. Un peu pompette Rey se mit à déblatérer sur le rouquin prétentieux qui l’avait battu au concours d’éloquence en dernière année de droit et après quelques minutes de discussions ils réalisèrent qu’il s’agissait du collègue de Kylo.

« Il s’est arrangé depuis qu’il est en couple avec Phasma. Mon assistante. » ajouta-t-il.

« Elle fait un peu peur » gloussa doucement Rey.

« Pas faux. ». Il regarda sa montre, il était près de minuit. Ils avaient audience demain.

« Au moins au sera tous les deux crevés devant la juge demain » ricana Kylo. Il n’en avait strictement rien à faire. Il se sentait bien à rire avec cette incroyable jeune femme. Ses patrons allaient l’engueuler mais ça valait la peine. Il avait pu voir son incroyable sourire et ses yeux pétiller. Et à chaque fois qu’elle le faisait il sentait un peu l’ancien Ben réapparaitre.

« Au fait entre vous il se passe quoi ? Parce qu’elle n’a jam-- tiens ma bouche est bizarre, elle est engourdie » remarqua Rey en se tâtant nerveusement les lèvres. 

Kylo ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres toutes roses. Juste pour vérifier qu’étaient bien roses et que le sang circulait bien. Rien de plus.

Il ne put s’empêcher de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. De manière à vérifier si elle n’avait pas perdu le toucher.

Ses lèvres étaient toutes douces. Il se recula un peu et croisa les yeux écarquillés de Rey.

« Vous avez senti ça ? »

Elle acquiesça timidement, sentant ses joues rougir.

« Alors tout va bien » et il l’embrassa de nouveau mais plus franchement, sa main montant le long de sa mâchoire et se collant contre elle.

Rey avait d’abord été surprise mais elle avait rapidement mis ses idées aux clairs. Dès leur rencontre ils s’étaient cherchés l’un l’autre et ils ne pouvaient plus nier leurs attirances mutuelles.

 _Et puis zut !_ pensa-t-elle en lui rendant chaque baiser. Oui il était son adversaire, et oui c’était probablement une très mauvaise idée mais pour une fois Rey avait envie de ne pas suivre le manuel à la lettre et de se faire plaisir.

Sa langue goutait la sienne, il avait encore le gout du cocktail.

Ils finirent par se séparer, complètement hors d’haleine et Kylo sortit son téléphone de sa poche : « Chez moi ? » proposa-t-il dans son oreille.

Rey murmura son consentement et elle entendit Kylo appeler son chauffeur.

« On pourrait marcher ? » protesta Rey. Elle n’avait pas envie d’attendre que la voiture arrive. Elle voulait atteindre son appartement _maintenant_.

« Impatiente chaton ? » ronronna Kylo dans son oreille en recommençant à l’embrasser. « Mikata est rapide ».

*Et en effet une rutilante Mercedes s’arrêta bientôt devant eux. A peine à l’intérieur et la vitre fumée de séparation activée, ils recommencèrent à s’embrasser, les mains de plus en plus aventureuses. Kylo effleurait le contour de ses hanches tandis que Rey avait commencé à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, à moitié assise sur ses cuisses.

Ils atteignirent l’immeuble en un rien de temps et Kylo ne perdit pas une seconde, la plaqua contre la paroi de l’ascenseur et se mit à embrasser sa délicieuse nuque, lui soutirant des gémissements de plaisir.

Ils se tapèrent dans les murs du couloir en voulant atteindre la porte tout en refusant de se détacher l’un de l’autre.

Une fois à l’intérieur Rey fit une pause, bizarrement elle se sentait timide à nouveau. Cela faisait des années qu’elle ne s’était pas retrouvée dans cette situation et l’inconnu lui faisait peur.

Kylo sentit sa nervosité et tendit les mains et l’attira doucement vers lui. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage et ses pouces s’arrêtèrent près de sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres.

« N’aies pas peur, je ressens la même chose. Depuis des jours en fait je pense à toi »

Elle chercha des yeux son regard et essaya d’y lire un quelconque mensonge mais elle n’y trouva rien d’autre qu’une sincérité dévorante.

Elle captura ses lèvres et l’embrassa férocement avant de le relâcher et de trottiner dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre tout en tournant la tête et le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Joueuse elle enleva ses chaussures et tira sa jupe vers le haut, révélant ses fesses. Son regard tomba immédiatement dessus et sur la fine culotte en dentelle noire qu’on pouvait apercevoir.

Il fut sur elle en deux enjambées, attrapant son magnifique postérieur et la bousculant jusque dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit pliée en deux sur ces genoux et lui assis sur le lit.

Il fit courir sa main sur ses fesses, admirant comment elle frissonnait sous ses doigts.

« Kylo s’il te plait » gémit Rey, abandonnant toute prétention de professionnalisme. Elle agita un peu son postérieur, espérant que ça fasse effet et qu’il agisse enfin. Elle avait envie de se frotter à nouveau contre lui comme dans la voiture. Elle avait besoin de pression, de contact.

« Patience chaton » répondit-t-il en continuant de caresser cette peau si douce et de contempler ce derrière si parfait. « J’ai rêvé de ça » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque en jouant avec sa culotte, lui arrachant des couinements lorsque le tissu entra plus profondément en elle.

Il relâcha l’élastique qui claqua sur sa peau ce qui lui arracha un petit cri. Il se pencha aussitôt pour embrasser l’endroit où une marque rouge venait d’apparaitre.

Il la retourna sur le dos et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Ses seins étaient absolument parfaits. Ronds, petits, couverts de taches de rousseur. Il pencha la tête et en prit un dans sa bouche, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Elle se mit à se tortiller contre lui, le suppliant de continuer. Il faufila sa main enter ses cuisses et commença à caresser sa fente trempée. Rey poussait des couinements de plus en plus aigus et lorsqu’il commença à titiller son clitoris il la sentit se contracter sous ses doigts.

La voir jouir rendait la pression dans son pantalon de plus en plus insupportable. Rey, un peu essoufflée par son orgasme, tendit la main vers le renflement de son pantalon. Il ouvrit sa braguette et jeta son pantalon au loin.

Impatiente, Rey descendit son caleçon (avec des fleurs dessus, il n’avait pas menti à propos des motifs) et se mit à caresser sa verge complètement dure tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il était _imposant_ et une part d’elle commençait à se demander comment _ça_ allait pouvoir entrer en elle.

Il sourit devant sa tête et la repositionna sur le lit avant de recommencer à l’embrasser et de faire descendre sa main entre ses cuisses. Il poussa le mince tissu complètement trempé sur le côté, ouvrit sa table de nuit et en retira un préservatif qu’il roula sur son membre.

« Prête chaton ? »

_Chaton_

A chaque fois qu’il l’appelait comme ça elle avait des frissons dans le ventre.

« S’il te plaît »

Supportant son poids sur ses avants bras, il la pénétra d’un grand coup de rein.

Rey s’arque bouta sur le lit et agrippa ses avants bras en gémissant et Kylo dut se retenir de ne pas jouir de suite.

« Mon dieu c’est meilleur que ce que j’avais imaginé ! »

Rey fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses et l’attira contre elle.

« Encore » murmura-t-elle.

Tout en l’embrassant il se mit à faire un lent mouvement de va et vient.

“Oh Kylo !” se mit à crier Rey.

“Tu es tellement serrée » répondit-il entre ses dents.

Il se releva un peu, agrippa ses hanches et se mit à la pénétrer rapidement, à grands coups profonds.

Rey poussait des petits cris incohérents à chaque fois qu’il atteignait un point spécial dans son vagin. Elle l'attira de nouveau vers elle, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains ancrées dans ses cheveux, elle haletait dans son cou, essayant d’onduler ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements.

“Je vais jouir encore »

En l’entendant gémir Kylo accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, il voulait la voir atteindre l’orgasme lorsqu’il était en elle.

Il remit sa main sur son clitoris et quelques secondes plus tard Rey bascula et poussa un long cri rauque qu’il étouffa partiellement en l’embrassant.

« Kylooooooooo »

Les contractions de son vagin le firent presque jouir à son tour mais il tient bon et la retourna le plus délicatement possible et se repositionna derrière elle avant de pousser une nouvelle fois en elle.

« Oh » C’était différent de tout ce qu’elle avait connu avant. Son ex s’était toujours montré tendre avec elle, précautionneux. Quand ils faisaient l’amour c’était toujours doux et adorable. C’était bien mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec la passion qu’elle était en train d’expérimenter.

Kylo la dévorait. Littéralement. Ses baisers étaient féroces, ses mains prenaient possession de chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Et il était en train de la pénétrer comme jamais.

Il avait attiré ses fesses vers lui et Rey se laissait faire, épuisée après deux orgasmes, la poitrine collée au matelas.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus irréguliers et puissants.

« Tu peux jouir une dernière fois pour moi chaton ? » lui demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Déjà sensible, Rey se sentit partir à nouveau quand Kylo s’enfonça une dernière fois en elle et elle le sentit tressaillir et grogner dans sa nuque. 

Après quelques minutes il se retira, embrassa sa nuque et sortit du lit. Elle l’entendit remuer dans la salle de bain. Elle s’étira un peu, elle aurait sans doute des courbatures demain mais pour l’instant elle s’en moquait, elle baignait dans un océan de béatitude.

Elle retira sa jupe qui s’était retrouvée roulée entre eux et l’envoya valser dans la chambre.

Elle sentit Kylo rentrer dans le lit et l’attirer contre son torse. Il était chaud et confortable. Il enfouit sa bouche dans ses cheveux et murmura un « Bonne nuit chaton » et Rey, repue, ferma les yeux.

**Carnet d’écriture de Rose**

Tout souriait à la prometteuse avocate June Rider : une mère adorable, des amies géniales et un travail passionnant où elle serait bientôt promue à un plus haut poste. Mais un jour un grain de sable vient perturber cette mécanique bien huilée : _le talentueux avocat Bill Carlson retourne à New York après des années d’absence. Il est réputé pour n’avoir aucun scrupule. Un jour lors d’une affaire leurs chemins se croisent. Presque aussitôt une alchimie s’établie entre eux. Bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser attendrir par ses airs de mauvais garçons June va en chercher à en savoir plus sur lui pour trouver son point faible. En cherchant dans son passé elle se rend compte que cet homme cache un secret. Qui est ce fantôme, brillant avocat qui n’est inscrit sur aucun registre ? Que cache le ténébreux personnage ? Mais plus que tout ce qui inquiète June est la connexion de Bill avec quelqu’un de son propre passé. Passé qu’elle a enterré des années avant._

_Et si la vérité était pire que le mensonge ?_


End file.
